


The power of healing

by Captain_Poland



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anything that would please our Captain, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, He was, I do my best I promise, I'm sorry if I screw up, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex, Smut, Soft Steve Rogers needs love, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Weird Plot Shit, but not anymore, don't know where I am going with it, sad past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Poland/pseuds/Captain_Poland
Summary: Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. First and the greatest superhero, putting morals and people on a pedestal. A good man, a great hero, and a kind-hearted human.Anna, a spy, S.H.I.E.L.D's agent, and an assassin. One of the best, putting a mission and people on the pedestal. A mutant with a great power to control energy.Two completely different people. With a completely different view on the world, and dreams. With only one common perception - people's life is too damn important to let it go.





	1. The birth of the Assasin

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first Marvel-related work, so I hope you will all enjoy it!  
> Also, English is not my mother tongue, so please be patient, and if you see something wrong with the text, please let me know.   
> Yeah, enjoy it :)

He was looking at the little girl, that was now pounding over a dead body of a man that was, only seconds ago, trying to kill her, because she was brave enough to steal an apple from him.

She looked at the knife in her hand, covered in blood and then on the man, who would definitely never wake up.

He frowned looking at her. This little six years old girl was just standing there. No signs of fear or disappointment, or even hatred. No sign of anything. Her big, beautiful, green eyes had no life at all. No emotions. She just looked down at the dead body and blinked, as she was just looking at something ordinary. Not an old man, covered in blood.

He raised his brow when she kneeled and took a small napkin from the pocket of his vest and with one smooth move, cleaned the knife.

He noticed how her eyes followed his wallet, which fell out of his Jeans. To his surprise, she didn't take anything from it. She turned around and started to walk away. Leaving the body alone, like it was nothing. Like she didn't just kill a person.

He pushed himself from the wall and started to follow her. Slowly, feeling that one wrong move could a) scare her, or b) make her mad. And from what he saw for a while now, she was too valuable to lose.

She was different. A girl with no emotions. She didn't flinch when she killed, hid better than anyone he knew and there was something in the way she held the knife. And she was still a kid.

He stopped when he felt metal on his back. He smirked and looked back seeing those deadly, cold eyes that minutes ago were staring at a dead body. He wondered if she ever felt anything when she pushed the blade. Or was it just a way of surviving?

"If I were you I'd think twice before this touches me any further", he didn't sound angry. No, if he was honest, he was excited. He may have found himself a golden fish.

She didn't say anything. Just stared at him with this blank, somehow scary expression.

"I'm not here to hurt you." He reassured, smirking when the grip on her knife tightened when he turned towards her. She neither pulled away nor pushed further. Just stayed at one place, looking straight into his face. No fear. "But you know... sorry kiddo didn't catch the name"

"I don't have one" he widened his eyes for a second. He watched her for a month now and it was the first time she has spoken. True, she doesn't have any friends, nor family. "I... no one ever named me," she continued, seeing his gaze.

"Tell me." He kneeled and looked into her eyes. She didn't back off, didn't look away. "How was it to kill that man?" Silence. He got up seeing how her hand flinched, but nothing else. So she is not perfect. Good, even better. "You're hungry, right?" She took a deep breath and shyly nodded her head, first time looking like a little girl, she was, after all. "I can make sure that if you come with me, you will never have to be hungry." This was the first time he saw some emotions in her eyes. This was far from happiness. Hope. Yes, her eyes shined only for a mere second, but it was there.

"Who are you?" She asked, still holding her knife, ready to attack any minute now.

"Nick Fury, I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. and I want you as part of it." She looked back at the body of an old man, that she just killed.

"Will I need to kill?" He didn't know what she went through, but he was sure that even if he tried to lie, she would know.

"Not for food. But yes you will kill." She looked at her knife and back at him.

"I always wanted to try cheeseburger."

***

He was staring at the glass, keeping his eyes on just one person. The one girl, that was standing in front of the last agent. Fifteen down one more left... he noticed her speeded breathing, but her movements haven't changed. She was still slowly reading opponent's steps. Just as she was taught. Just as something inside her was telling her.

He smirked seeing her changed position of a knife in her hand. She always done it when she was getting serious. He frowned seeing her take a step back.

It was just now that he noticed how his people were slowly coming back to a normal, healthy condition. There it was! That one time she showed emotions. Well, if he could call that emotion... some kind of weakness. Or was it actually a strength?

She was 11 when they found out she has healing powers. She heals using energy inside her and around her. A great power, ironically given to the assassin. To add a bit more irony into her life, she could not heal herself. 

She always ended up healing her training partners. He knew she would never use that power against S.H.I.E.L.D. but it still looked funny to see an assassin like that, deciding to heal the ones she kicked asses.

"She scares me" he looked to the right at Phil. Her supervisor. The one that 'officially' trained her, getting her ready to get her official nominee as the organisation's assassin. "And not the way Russians do" he nodded his head and sighed. He knew her for ten years now and he still felt like he didn't know her well.

"I hope they will feel the same towards her!" Fury walked to the doors and started to go down to the girl, who was now healing the last agent, pretending to listen to his little story about his girlfriend being pregnant.

She was always like that.  A nice by nature, but she was one of the most antisocial people there possibly is. Focused on a mission.

"Anie"

"Anna", she corrected him, walking to him. He could notice how tired she was. Fighting and controlling energy to heal must have given her a headache.

"Have you ever heard about a beautiful land called Russia?" She raised her brow and sighed, already knowing where this conversation is going.

"How long?" He gave her all the necessary information about her first professional mission. 

"Couple of months. You're ready?" She read through the files and started to walk towards the exit.

"I'll see you soon!"

***

She looked at the bodies lying around and sighed deeply, trying to stop the bleeding coming from the shoulders. She hissed and was about to leave the building when her phone buzzed.

"Time to come back, Anie!" She needed to reread the message not sure whether she saw it right. Eight years have passed and she never got a message from him about coming back.

Something must have happened if he wanted her back in the Big Apple.

She took the small backpack she always had with her and left a small bomb behind to make sure that no Russians will find any traces to S.H.I.E.L.D.

Did it feel weird to finally be able to come back... home? Could she call it like that? It didn't matter. She was relieved to leave this hell. So relieved that she didn't respond to him calling her 'Anie'.

 


	2. Old- fashioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Shadow isn't an easy character to deal with and poor Steve starts to understand it. And a special feature of Phil, who I adore completely <3

****She wasn't quite sure, why Fury called her to come in here. An old Gym looked like more than abandoned. if not for one person, that was getting out his frustration on a poor punching bag.

She leaned on the door flame, putting her hood on, a bit more, and watched the man. Her eyes gazed over his muscular body, well at least his backs. Every muscle, every fibre twitched with his arm movement. His moves were chaotic but strong and at a point.  If this bag was a person, it would definitely need some time in a hospital.

One more punch and the bag, or whatever has been left of it, landed on the floor. She had no idea who was that man, but he was strong. Not focused enough though. If she wanted, she would just walk to him from behind and end his life, right here. But that would be a loss. If Fury let him in, it means he wants him alive.

"Can't sleep?" She heard a voice next to her, and turned her head to the right, seeing a man in an eye patch and a black coat. Almost as he has never changed throughout those eight years. He walked closer to the man, who was continuing his training as no-one has just interrupted him.

"I've slept for 70 years, sir", she raised her brow. His tone, and the way he spoke. Sounded very much like a soldier. But what interested her more was, what he was actually saying.

"You should be out, celebrating, getting to know the new world", Nick continued, giving a quick glare towards the girl, still hidden in the corner of the gym. She was good. If he didn't know she was coming, he would never have noticed her. 

"I went under, the world was at war, I wake up they say we won. Never said what we lost", she flinched. There was something unpleasant about this man. No... Unpleasant was the wrong word. Something intriguing. But she wasn't sure, whether it was right or wrong.  The way he looked, the way he spoke, the emptiness in his eyes. He looked and acted more like a shell of a man, than an actual human.

"We've made some mistakes along the way" director started, making her widen her eyes. It was the first time she has heard him admitting something like that to another man. Even when he was wrong he has always tried to sound and act as he was the only right person in the room. "Some very recently", she lifted her head up. That was probably the answer she was looking for. The reason, why Fury needed her back.

"You're here with the mission, sir?" the man nodded. "Trying to get me back into the world?"

"Trying to save it", she squinted to try to see better the file that was just handed to the blonde man. He didn't look happy seeing the documents inside.

"Hydra's secret weapon", she stiffens hearing the name of the organisation that's legacy gave her enough trouble during her mission in Russia. More and more questions have been pumping into her head, without a visible sign of an answer to any of them.

"Howard Stark fished this out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought... We think that Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something a world sorely needs."

"Who took it from you?"

"Loki", she breathed out, not believing what she just heard. That could not be possible. Why would Loki need something so powerful? Why would he break the promise he has given her, and come here, to earth? Why would he attack S.H.I.E.L.D.?

"That's impossible", Rogers got up quickly looking to his left, hearing an unfamiliar voice. Ready to attack any minute, only to be stopped by Fury's straightened hand. "You've got it wrong, Loki would not come to earth. It belongs to Thor." He looked at the feature coming out from one of the corners of the room. Black trousers, shoes and a hooded jacket of somehow that was hiding her face. She had some weapon hanging around her waist.

"Apparently, they do not share the same view", Nick answered, not moving an inch. "Well, as you decided to show up from your little cover up there, I think you both should meet", she turned to look at the blonde man, who was still gazing at the new person in the room. He was bigger than she expected. Both in height and muscles structure. His face features were stern, but somehow calm and friendly at the same time. "Our dear Shadow was away for a while, so is not up to date with the whole ice awakening, so excuse her."

"Steve Rogers", he straightened his hand towards her, and she invited it grabbing it for a squash. "Well some people know me as Captain America", she raised her head rapidly, not sure whether she heard it right. Of course, she has heard about Captain America. A miracle tests made by Howard Stark, that affected the functions of the body. So it wasn't just myth.

"Shadow", she introduced herself using her assassin name, turning back to Fury. "If you brought me back from the paradise, it means we're in deep shit", he nodded his head, crossing his arms on his chest. "Fighting Loki won't be easy".

"How do you know him?" Cap asked, still a bit lost in a whole new situation. Except for her name, and the fact that Fury knew her, he had no clue who she was. She shook her head and turned to the doors preparing to leave. Completely ignoring the question forwarded to her.

"You'll find the files in the hotel room I rented for you. Along with the information about the future mission." he then turned to the blonde man and added. "This goes to you as well." Rogers just nodded and followed the girl's example. "Is there something we need to know about Tesseract?"

"You should have left it in the ocean", and he left, giving his new 'colleague' a confused look, which she decided to ignore for now.

"Anna", Nick finally called out, making sure they are alone. She asked him not to call her by her name in front of others. That's why he waited, knowing better not to annoy her. "Try to get along. Hard times are coming." She mumbled something under her nose, and left him alone, with dark thoughts. Knowing well enough, his plan might not go as smoothly as he wished.

**

She was sitting at the garage in front of the jet, waiting for other of her team members to join. She was looking through the documents that Fury sent her, frowning in an unsatisfied matter.  If the information given in the files were true, they truly are in deep shit.

Loki is a strong enemy... she closed her eyes and sighed. Enemy. This word stunk her like a needle. The last time they saw each other he was smiling her, gently holding her by his arm, promising to protect the Earth that was so dear to her. What happened? Where did that man go? Why did he need Tesseract for?

She leaned forward, hiding her head in hands. She needed a long, relaxing bath. Something she dreamed of for years now. Living in cheap motels, with shitty showers, a bath full of water and bubbles seemed like a luxury.

"You're alright, Ma'am?" She looked up bearing a booming voice of one the man she was waiting for. He changed into some elegant, suit-type pants and a shirt, that made him look more like someone's grandpa than a man before his 30s. After all, from what she was able to get from information given by Nick, that's how old he was when he decided to die for his own country and people.

She couldn't help but smirk, thinking that maybe that's how they dressed in the '40s? Maybe he still didn't attach to being in the 21st century.

"Headache" she answered simply, making a place for him to sit on the bench. He welcomed the small gestured and rested, looking at the documents in her hand. Mostly about the mission and him. Apparently what Fury said was true.

"It's hard to believe someone in S.H.I.E.L.D has not heard about my miraculous come back from the dead", she looked down into the files in her hands and smiled a bit.

"I was kind of inaccessible for the past eight years", she said in a calm way, like this was a normal thing. "I'm pretty sure some agents in here think I'm dead", he raised his brow, not sure how to answer to that. She said that in such a monotone tone, that made him wonder with even more question about this new person.

"And some were quite relieved to hear that", they both looked to the right at almost the same time. An average height man walked into the garage and smiled seeing a figure in the hood. When Nick told him she was back, he wasn't sure if that was an awful joke from his boss, but there she was. He didn't have to see her, to know it was her. Her soothing, ironically girly for a bloody assassin, the voice always gave her away. He could not see her for 20 years and he would still know it was her. "Carton still has nightmares about training with you", he joked walking closer. He stopped in front of them and nodded to the blonde man. "Captain Roger's, it is a pleasure...", but he stopped, surprised with a small body pressing into him. Awkward but surprisingly warm arms went around him and pulled him closer. He couldn't help but smile. She may have been one of S.H.I.E.L.D's agent, but she was still his little girl.

When Fury brought her to the quarters she was this emotionless, hungry girl that asked for a cheeseburger. Her beautiful green eyes were gazing at him with hope like he was about to save her life.

He took care of her, trained her, helped her accept the new reality she was now in and not far from that day, she has become for him someone as close as a daughter. After all, she was still a kid. For two years, before she started her spy training and schooling, he decided to give her the childhood she probably never had, living on the streets. It took him ages for Fury to accept it, but he made it, those two years were the most bonding time he has ever had with another human being.

She wasn't much for showing emotions. Very quickly he noticed that she hid behind a wall of sarcasm and irony, not even crying when Bambi died. But then with time he spent with her, he found out that she cared about him. She never told him how she felt. She was better with actions than words. And this kind of hug, that was now giving him, make him understand more than any words she would ever say.

"Hey kiddo, you're making Captain America uncomfortable."

"No, no that's ", Steve tried to argue but nodded seeing the man look. He smiled though seeing this few seconds of a warm greeting.

"Oh shut up, old man!" She answered pushing him away from her, taking a step back, hiding her smile under the hood. "And well, maybe that will teach him not to stare so much", the man eyes widen and she was almost sure she noticed him blushing awkwardly. "So are we waiting for anyone else ?"

"You haven't changed much", Coulson sighed and showed the Captain to follow him. "Forgive me, Mr Rogers, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Phil Coulson one of S.H.I.E.L.D's agent." The man nodded and followed the two figures, couldn't help to look at the back of the girl. She was intriguing, and he had to admit, that she did intimidate and annoy him just a bit. The last person that had this impact on him was Howard Stark.

He walked into the jet sat down, surprised to see the girl resting next to him, with her eyes fixed on the files.

"So where are we going, if it's not classified as a secret? he asked finally when no one said anything for a while. Coulson came back from talking to the pilot and leaned on the wall, looking at the girl, who didn't move an inch since they started. 

"We are going to go meet some of our old and new friends." He answered, smirking seeing the girl shifted uncomfortably. 

"I thought SHE's in Russia." The girl asked, not taking her eyes off the report.

"Oh, your source of information failed you, Shadow", he answered sarcastically, enjoying the fact that he knew something that she didn't. At least this once. That didn't happen often and when it did, it was a blessing in disguise.  "She just came back from Calcutta with our new friend", it must have tickle something inside her, when she looked up, surprised not to know about it.

"Friend?" Steve asked, taking a tablet from the agent where the videos of a huge, green monster destroying everything that was around him. He quickly read through the information and handed the table to the girl, who accepted it with a thankful nod. "So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" He asked surprisingly calm, which didn't go unnoticed by the girl. She liked it. It wasn't easy to surprise him. Good to know.

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula." She looked up into her old guardian and frowned.  It did not seem like a bad idea. However, using gamma radiation? Damn how desperate was that guy? 

"It didn't go his way, did it?" The blonde sighed, feeling kind of sorry for the poor guy. 

"No, not really. But well, when he's not that...", he showed into the playing video oh Hulk. "The guy is practically Stephen Hawking. " Captain looked super confused, which made the girl snickered uncontrollably, earning an annoyed look from both of the men. 

"Sorry, Cap. To put this in easy words. Banner has become a really smart guy. A genius I would say", she stopped and bit her lip, blocking the tablet, and coming back to her notes. "But at what cost", she whispered as to herself, making the blonde look at her. Was it sadness he heard in her voice? He wasn't happy with the fact that she was hiding her face. Not being able to read people's expressions were not easy. Especially when he was talking with a skilled agent. 

"I gotta say, it's an honour to meet you officially." Rogers looked at Phil and smiled friendly. "I've sort of met you. I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." His stumbles made the girl look up from the file, and raise her brow. Oh, yes. This was going to stay in her memory for a long time. She always knew his small obsession with the first hero, but damn. That was funnily sad. "I mean, I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really just a huge honour to have you on board, this..." Captain stood up and walked to the side with Coulson following him. She smiled thanking the man secretly for stopping poor Phil from embarrassing himself even more. 

"I just hope I'm the man for the job." Both of the agents smiled hearing his uncertainty. She put the papers away and leaned behind, closing her eyes. She was tired. Very tired. She doesn't remember the last time she slept more than two-three hours. It was slowly killing her body, turning her into a very sleep-deprived insomniac. 

"Sorry to disappoint you, Cap" she chimed in, making both of them turn to her. "You may be one of few who is right for this job", the brunet nodded, giving her an assuring smile. 

"We made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input." Rogers looked at him with a surprise and a bit of shame. 

"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little old-fashioned" the girl could help but chuckle looking at the super soldier from top to the bottom.  

"Said the man, who dresses like a grandpa?" She smirked seeing the embarrassed blush on his cheek. 

"Don't mind her. She's... Well." Phil sighed not being able to describe her in a mere nice and not vulgar words, which made your smirk turn into a grin. "But yeah. With everything that's happening and the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old-fashioned."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey, let me know if you enjoy the length of the chapter or you prefer them longer/shorter? Hope you enjoy the story so far. It will get going soon, I promise :D


	3. Pure energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are slowly getting to know our new character a bit. Hope you enjoy!

"You ok?" She looked up to see a concerned look on Phil's face. She hated that look. Always have. It made her feel detestable, weak, fragile. All those things that the agent should not be. Of course, she understood his concern. It was the first time he has actually seen her in those eight years. They have spoken briefly on the phone, mostly about the mission. She was sure, he had enough questions to spent the whole day in front of a bottle of vodka. This was also one of the biggest reasons why she was always hiding under this hood. No-one would see her face. No one would be able to read her emotions, ask uncomfortable questions like 'Are you ok?'

She was tired. More than ever. She didn't have a good sleep, her muscles hurt, the wound that she got about two weeks ago still did not heal properly, giving her a pain in the ass discomfort whenever she moved too much. But this did not give him a reason to ask her this kind of question. Not in front of a damn Captain America, who has been watching her every move, since she walked on him in the gym.

She scoffed and gave Coulson one of her death glares, making sure he would notice it from under her hood. She could notice the minimum flicker of his face muscles, but he didn't say anything. He knew better. She could be his favourite person in the world, the nicest kiddo when they were alone, but not anymore. She was an agent. A damn assassin, who was feared not only by S.H.I.E.L.D. itself but any other intelligent agency around the globe. Including Russians.

Sometimes it was just better to stay quiet.

"Stow the Captain's gear!" He ordered one of the agents, walking out of the jet, both Shadow and Cap following him. She stopped in the middle of the way and took a deep breath. The energy flow in here was different. Too different for her not to notice. She closed her eyes, feeling migraine attacking her head. It always happened when different flows of energy collided with each other. 

Throughout the years she almost mastered her powers. What was firstly been considered as healing powers, have now been greatly developed into energy control. She could control the energy within her and around her, absorb it and abstain it. Of course, as amazing as it sounded this 'great' power had some consequences for her user.

"Agent Romanoff" she budged hearing the name coming from Coulson's mouth. She looked in front and bit her lip. There she was. Black Widow. She swallowed hard and walked down, standing next to her companion. "Captain Rogers." They both shook hands before the green eyes of the Russian agent landed on her. A small, almost invisible for the naked eye smirk, appeared on her lips, as she turned to the newcomer.

"So you survived", was all she said, smiling to her in a nicest, least fake way. The girl looked up and returned the gesture. "And you still wear this ridiculous hood", she joked. Natasha never understood the young agent. Of course, she respected her. She was a strong both mentally and physically agent, with skills almost as good as her own. Sometimes she would even say, that this little girl in front of her made her feel uneasy.

"It's hard to be a Shadow when people see you", Ana answered, trying to control the smirk forming on her lips. She liked the Russian. A lot. She was an inspiration to her. Like a role model. She always wondered if she would ever be able to fight like Natasha. After one of their missions together, she knew one thing. Romanoff was not as people portrayed her. In a good context of course. "Знаешь, так легче?" The Russian smiled and patted you on her head, turning back to Coulson. 

"They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace." He nodded and said his goodbyes, with a stern look at his old protege, which she decided to just ignore like she has done millions of time when she was a teenage girl. Natasha walked closer to Cap and extended her hand for him to shake, which he did with a quiet 'Ma'am' whispered under his lips. "It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" Shadow couldn't help but giggle under her breath, seeing the man's surprised face. 

"Trading cards?"

"Jesus, Romanoff, can you make a poor Phil more embarrassed than this!" Ana laughed out loud, making the red-head smirk only a bit. "The old man has an unhealthy obsession with you. He has those vintage cards. He is very proud of them." He raised his brow with a surprise, but to the girl's surprise, he just smiled. 

She turned around and noticed a kind of short man, looking completely lost and anxious looking around him, moving away whenever someone came even close to him. This was definitely how she expected the incredible Hulk to look like. 

"Dr Banner", Roger's bumming voice echoed, making the poor lost man shrug a bit, but he accepts the hand forwarded to him by the blonde man. 

"Oh, hi. Yeah, they mentioned you were coming" the nervousness could be heard in his voice, which made even Ana a bit sorry for the poor man. She couldn't even imagine living with some kind of a monster, demon inside of you, and being able to control it. A constant battle for dominance. It must have been tiring. 

" Word is, you can find the Cube."

" Is that the only word on me?" They could all sense discomfort in his question, and his figure sunk in a bit, making him look even shorter. 

" Only word I care about." Shadow looked at Cap with some kind of sentiment. There was something in the tone of his voice, telling her that he meant what he said. This was not only a diplomatic way of softening the possible monster inside of the scientist. But he meant what he said. And this was also what Banner sensed, smiling to him with a sentiment. 

They stayed quiet for a bit. She could notice how the Super Soldier was looking around the place with an expression on his face, she was not able to detect. 

" It must be strange for you, all of this," she asked quietly, leaning forward to him. He turned his head and shook his head, smiling only a bit. 

" Well, this is actually kind of familiar."

"How about we step inside? It may start to get a bit hard to breathe in a couple of seconds", Natasha's voice has woken up them up from an unclear staring context between the two of them. But it was not a mean one. It was like a try to read themselves without saying a word. His blue eyes connected with her green in an unspoken, internal conversation. 

Rogers and Banner walked closer to the edge, visibly fascinated with everything that has been happening around them. The Heliecarrier has started to shake as it was preparing to change shape and leave this place. 

"Is that a submarine?" Steve asked in awe, not truly believing what he was looking at. Both of the agents chuckled under their nose. Of course, Shadow has not seen how it has developed inside, but she did have a similar reaction to the Heliecarrier as the Super Soldier. She started walking towards them and put her small hands on each of their shoulders, waking them up from their awes. 

"Trust me, it's much worse. Let's go inside", and with that the machine started to lift into the air, becoming completely invisible for the naked eye. 

**

They walk into a big hall full of agents sitting in front of the viewscreens, getting ready for taking off. She recognised Agent Hill shouting around and talking to Fury, who was standing where he has always stood. The place has changed. It got developed, bigger, more like an organisation type of thing. It did bring memories, not sure though if they were the happy ones. She sighed bringing the attention of both Nick and Maria to the one that walked in. 

"Shadow!" The brown haired woman walked to the hooded agent and smiled. "Good to see you in one piece, looking back at your reports, I wasn't expecting to see you walking so freely, Romanoff couldn't help but chuckle at a sarcastic comment from the Agent.  Ana sighed and ignored her walking directly to the 'boss' throwing a stack of papers in front of him. It's not that she didn't like Hill. Oh no. She did. But Maria had a specific sense of humour, and her head was not ready to take it in. 

"You should learn to train your golden fish a bit better", she hissed playfully to Nick, making sure that the Deputy Director heard her right. The man rolled his eyes and ignored the laugh made by Hill. 

He ignored his best agents and walked to the standing Banner and hold his hand. 

" Gentlemen... Doctor, thank you for coming." There was an unease smirk on Banner's face, that didn't go unnoticed by anyone. 

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, how long am I staying?" Saying that his eyes landed on the Black Widow, who only smiled a bit to him, in an almost flirtatious way, which made the young agent chuckle quietly under her breath. The Russian hasn't changed at all. It was something she was always so good at. So much better than her. Natasha had this high self-esteem, and incredible talent to wrap any man around her finger, which was not so natural for Shadow. That's where they differ. Romanoff was a 100% spy, while Ana was an assassin. 

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind." This seemed to make the scientist calm down a bit. It was visible, that he was not relaxed, and not too happy for being dragged here.  

"And how is that going?" Ana asked, looking at the images that have shown up in front of her, frowning seeing the picture of Hawkeye. She read about his kidnapping, but seeing that now, made her even more mad at Loki. She did not understand what was happening. He promised her. He promised that they will never see each other. 

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops... If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." She looked to the left where Coulson walked in. His face was serious, when his gaze landed on her, as he could feel her unease. The only two people that knew about her 'friendship' with the God of Mischief, was him and Fury. She could only imagine, how many questions he has been keeping in his head for her to answer. But he was also aware that now is not a good time. 

"I'm not sure that is enough to find them in time", she continued, biting on her lip nervously. A habit she had since she was a kid. A thing she did every time when she started to think about something nerve-wracking. 

"You have to narrow your field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Bruce chimed in, getting a bit closer to the group.

"How many are there?"

" Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr.Banner to his laboratory, please." She nods and starts to walk off the hall.

"Wait!" Shadow said quietly, making her stop in a track. The Russian frowned hearing her uneasy tone. "The Tesseract is pure energy, right? " She asked looking at the Doctor, who just nodded his head, not sure where he was going with this. "A very strong pure energy, that probably differs from any other energy around us, right?" Another lost nod from the man. "I can sense you are using different energy, to the one you used eight years ago." She turned and said to Fury, who widened his eyes, starting to understand where she was heading with that. 

"You learned to control it, in such an extent?" Hill asked surprised. "You never mentioned it in your report." She stated a bit angry. 

"I never used it to sense anything before", Ana explained slowly, "I... But it's worth a try, right?"

"Wait" Rogers finally chimed in, completely lost to what they were all talking about. "What is happening? What are you talking about." She turned and gave a stern look to the man, giving him a sense, that this is not a time to talk about it. 

"What do you need?" Fury asked, completely ignoring lost Captain. He walked to the girl and hovered over her, as he did so many times before whenever he needed something from her. 

" I need to be outside... and time." He nodded his head and gave her a nod to proceed. She murmured a quiet 'Yes, sir' and walked off the room, followed by Romanoff and shocked Banner.

"Come on. You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys."

Nick turned around and looked at pissed Steve, who was still waiting for explanations. He knew that all those may be too much for him, and hiding Shadow's 'powers' may not be a good idea. 

"Come on, Soldier, It's a long story!" 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be super important. I will introduce Ana into the story from Fury's perspective :) Please let me know what do you think so far :D


	4. Someone to understand her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a very short chapter, but I believe it is crucial to understand Shadow just a little bit.   
> I promise there will be some Ana-Cap interaction next chapter so bear with me :)

Fury was looking through the window of his office. The jet was so quick that it almost looked like it wasn't moving through the clouds. Everything turned upside down so quickly. Loki, losing Barton, looking for Hulk, making Captain America come back to being a hero, and her end of mission. She has changed so much. He did not need too much time to notice those changes. She grew a bit taller, there was definitely more weapon around her waist. The way she stood and listened, not interjecting when wasn't needed. Her way of thinking and this weird, abstract concern over their new enemy. He had read her coded letter to him about meeting both Loki and Thor. But nothing more than that. She decided that there was nothing that would danger the security of the world, so he didn't need to know. 

And of course not to mention her developments when it came to her powers. She wasn't a fan of using them, even when she was still just a mere trainer. He imagined it wouldn't change throughout those years, but apparently, he was mistaken. She must have used it enough times to be able to find a new way to develop them. Another major thing she has not told him. He wondered if leaving her a decision making was a good idea. But that was not a time nor a place to question it.  

He turned around and looked at Rogers who was sitting in front of him, waiting for him to start. How much was he willing to tell the soldier? What was the bottom line for him not to lose the trust he held in the girl's heart? It took him about two years for her to open up to him. She was almost nine when she walked into his room at night to snuggle, because of a nightmare she had that night. 

He did not know how to behave. He was not a father-figure material. This is why he was so happy to see that Coulson was so eager to spend some time with her. He put the emotional growth of the girl on his shoulders, he himself taking care of her schooling and training. 

She was a perfect student. Never whined too much, always wrote her tests 100%. Even at this young age, she knew what kind of opportunity she was given, and giving up on it was not an option. He never talked to Phil about her interests or hobbies, believing that this information will make him too soft. But this night was different. 

_He opened his eyes when he heard the doors opening. His hand automatically went under his pillow taking the gun out, and holding it to the small figure that was standing just feet away from his bed. He widened his eyes and hid the weapon to its original place.  
_

_"What are you doing here?" He questioned with a stern voice, trying to wake up and adjust to the light from the moon that was coming through his window. "Ana, answer me!" He could see her flinch. It was probably the first time he saw it. She never showed him any emotions. Never flinched, never feared.  
_

_He frowned when the light landed on her little, girly face. Her eyes were reddish, and cheeks still wet from tears that were probably running not so long ago.  She wore a two-piece pyjama with Captain America, that was probably a gift from Phil. He had to admit she looked cute. She was a pretty little girl, already at the age of nine. Her hair was growing long, getting a bit wavy at the ends, her big green eyes were always looking around. She was still a bit skinny, despite the fact that she was here for almost three years. Wasn't sure if that was a case of her not eating enough or too many hours in the training grounds.  
_

_"Annie, tell me what happened", his voice was calmer which made her look directly at him. "Did you hear something?"_

_"Agent Coulson is not in..." She started whispering, almost scared of being punished. He never understood that fear of punishment. He never raised his hand on her in that matter, and he was sure Phil did not either. It must have something to do with her 'previous life', as he called the life before he took her in. "He... He told me that if I have them when he's not here, I should come here..." He sat on the bed putting his feet on the ground. "I'm sorry I..."_

_"Did you have nightmares?" He just realised what could have made her look so lost and miserably afraid. She looked away and nodded her head. He noticed that look in her eyes before she lowered her gaze. She was ashamed to feel fear. She felt weak for coming here. As much as he enjoyed the fact that she was slowly turning to be a good agent in the future, he did not appreciate the feeling that he was the one that was turning this little human into a machine. "Come here", he spoke softly patting the place on the bed next to her. She hesitantly took some steps forward and jumped on the bed. "What did Phil do when you had them?" He asked, simply unaware of how to deal with a scared kid.  
_

_"He made me hot chocolate and waited with me till I fell asleep", she answered, playing with her little fingers. "Are you mad at me?" He frowned not certain if he understood her question. "I did not want to bother you, Sir... I was trying to fall asleep but they were coming back." Her soft, childish voice was breaking something inside of him. Something he thought he lost years ago during multiple of the missions in the army and CIA. This scared child, that in one way or the other, belonged to him. This view of the broken girl broke his heart,  
_

_"I have never made a hot chocolate before, so you would need to teach me, ok?" He asked getting up and sticking his hand for her to take. She looked at him with an open mouth, but then smiled and jumped down the bed, grabbing his big hands in her little fingers. "And call me Nick. Sir makes me feel old."_

"She looked really adorable in that pyjama," he said out loud before biting his tongue. 

"Sir?" Steve asked, patiently waiting for his new 'boss' to talk. The man shook his head and turned to look at the soldier. 

"Shadow is one of my best agent in here..." He started sitting behind the desk, leaning comfortably into the chair. "And we need the best to fight with what is coming. She was one of the best eight years ago, and I believe she would still be able to kick some asses right now."

"I don't understand where this is going", Rogers chimed in slowly losing his patience. 

"Shadow is like you... Kind of. She is not a normal S.H.I.E.L.D. agent." He looked at the man and sighed seeing his awaiting gaze. "She is a mutant if you like to label her somewhere. Her mutation lets her heal using the energy around her. How does it work? I don't know. She never let us test her in any way, and I complied with her wish. She can't heal herself, but she will be a valuable addition to the team." Cap nodded his head, happy to have someone with that kind of powers in the team. He would probably not need it as much, due to his serum, but if someone else gets injured she would be able to help. "Of course it's a double-edged weapon." Steve raised his brow in a gesture of not understanding. " She accumulates the energy from the outside. But there is a limit to it. There is only such amount of energy that her body can gather. She gets tired easily not to mention any possible impact on her internal organs." Fury messaged his temples, feeling the headache coming closer and closer. "But I believe she has learned to control that at least in some extent, but Captain", he looked at the man and breathed deeply. "She is a great agent, but she values the life of others even more than any of the given orders."

"An assassin that values life? That sounds quite ironic" Steve raised sarcastically, earning a pissed look from Nick. 

"She has always been a good kid. It was the world that destroyed her", he answered with a stern, almost sad tone. "There are things you have to do for the greater good. Something you should be aware of, Captain", the blonde smirked and nodded his head leaning back once again. "I trust her with my whole life and I believe that despite the lack of some 'people skills' she will still be a great addition to your team."

"You put a lot of faith into her. May I know why?" He knew that Steve Rogers valued honesty and he did not want to ruin it so quickly. He could also understand, why a man like that did not trust easily. Knowing Ana, she was not too open and friendly towards the poor man. "With all due respect, I think me and doctor Banner are the only ones in here that know nothing about her. This will not make us trust her any better."

"It's a parent thing to trust your own child, right?" Captain's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth in a complete shock. There were many answers he was ready to hear, but not this. "I found her on the streets of Brooklyn when she was six and took her with me. But if I am honest with you, I believe Coulson is more like a father to her than I will ever be", there was something sad in his tone, that Steve was sure to hear, but decided not to dig into it any further. "But I have trained her all those years. Made her one of the best. She does not have an easy character. She is sarcastic, harsh and well... her temper is probably worse than Stark's, but she is a good kid. She has a kind heart, and values life more than anyone I know."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rogers finally asked. If he hoped that the conversation with Fury would help answer all the questions gathered in his head, he was wrong. It only brought more of them. 

"This mission will break her, make her someone else. I know that. And I want to know that she will have someone that will understand her." 

"Sir!" He looked at his computer hearing Hill's voice. "We need you here. We found Loki." Fury stood up quickly and started to walk towards the exit. 

"I hope this conversation stays between the two of us", he looked at Captain who just nodded, before following him back the main part of the jet. 

 


	5. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Soft Fury, Coulson being Coulson, Shadow having some talk with Nat, and Captain trying to help. Ow and Shadow showing her soft spot. I think.

Both of them walked inside the main room and looked around the people, who were stationed in front of the computers. Fury looked around, keeping his gaze at a tired hooded woman sitting on one of the sits.

" We got a hit. A 67% match. Wait. Crossmatch, 79%" one of the Agents said, showing the pictures on the computer. Camera pictures showing Loki.

"What's the location?" Fury asked, walking closer to the man.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse." Shadow answered before the man was able. She raised her head and sighed. "He's not exactly hiding." She added, looking straight into the screen. "Looks like he wants us to find him..."

"Cap you're up!" Nick commanded, ignoring her opinion. She scoffed and got up slowly. "Shadow!"

"Think twice before you ask me this question, Sir!" She said bluntly, looking at him with anger. He frowned and nodded, not wanting to start a Civil War here between two of them. "Romanoff, Coulson", the Russian nodded and followed Phil and the other two.

"She is your weak spot, boss", Hill commented, when they all left. He looked at her and smiled a little.

"I blame that damn Captain America pyjama for that."

*

" I mean, if it's not too much trouble." She was staring at Coulson in disbelief. They were flying to fight a literal God, and he was casually asking Captain fucking America to sign his damn cards. She hid her head in her hands and bit her lip to make sure that she won't snap.

"No... No, it's fine", he answered, looking down at the girl. She was awfully quiet since they left the base. He still had this conversation with Fury in the back of his head. Some things made sense now. For example her willingness to not follow Fury's orders, or the weird closeness with Coulson. 

"It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint. Slight foxing around the edges, but..." He stopped when the girl stood up and walked beside him, to sit next to Natasha, who gave her a surprised look.

"I don't like it!" She finally spoke, making everyone on the jet look at her. "Loki is not an idiot. He is actually the smartest person I know. I don't understand why he is making himself look so visible..." She looked at the map and sighed, trying to think, but the headache was too much. She should not have used so much energy before. Finding Tesseract wasn't easy, which lead to her feeling miserable.

"Well there is only one way to find out", Romanoff answered, looking straight, trying not to show the same uneasiness that her colleague felt. She didn't like it either, but this was what Fury ordered and she was here to follow orders.

"Shadow", she cringed hearing Rogers voice behind her. "You did great finding the Tesseract, maybe you should step aside and rest?" Both Romanoff and Coulson shook their hands and cursed under their breath, knowing exactly, what kind of reaction they should expect from the girl.  She looked back and frowned seeing the pure concern in the man's eyes. It wasn't the look she always got when she was a trainee. The one she got from everyone who doubted her all her life. It was a sincere look in his eyes. She wondered if he gave that look to any of his teammates.

"Don't worry, Cap, I felt worse", she answered in a joking matter, making two of the agents gasp in a surprise. "Oi, I can be nice!" She snapped, winking to the blonde, who just smiled back. However, she was sure to notice a bit of red on his cheeks.

"Ok guys. We are about to get really close to your little friend, Shadow," Natasha pointed, slowing down. "Cap you ready?" The man nodded his head and looked at the hooded woman, that slowly getting up.

'Rogers", she started not looking at his directions. "Make sure Loki doesn't get too close to you. He is the God of Mischief after all." He raised his brow and frowned. There was something in her voice, something sad, something that made him question if she was ready for this mission. Who was Loki, and why did she know so much about him? "Nat? Any casualties?"

"One dead, multiple casualties. You're gonna take care of that?" She looked at you in an unknown way. She has healed the Russian agent multiple times before, and Natasha knew well how she hated it. She was an assassin, a fighter, not a doctor.

"Yeah. I guess" she sighed and looked back to the man next to her. "Sorry, Cap will need to leave you alone with Loki" he nodded his head, giving her a reassuring smile, letting her know that he will take care of that.

**

Seeing him was as someone pushed a dagger into her heart. There he was. Talking g to all those petrified people kneeling in front of him. The mischievous smirk on his lips brought shivers down her spine. This was not how she remembered him. It was not that funny, absurdly irritating, kind-hearted Loki she remembered.

"Let's go" she heard Cap'd voice and looked behind him as he jumped and blocked the energy wave thrown towards the old man, who was brave enough to stand up to Loki's tyranny. She clenched her jaw and shook her head. She did not have time to observe the fight. There were civilians that needed her help.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."  She heard in her earpiece and sighed deeply.

"Hitler reference, really Rogers?" She joked, trying to concentrate on the building. She had coordinates from Nat about the people, but this was worse than she thought. They were not injured in any life-danger way, but there were a lot of them. About 40 people laying on the ground, injured, panicked and not willing to move a bit. That was going to be a long and painful day for her. She knew that already.

"We're gonna die", She turned her head, hearing a young woman sitting in the corner of the room. Her leg was visibly broken, and she was crying, shivering and mumbling to herself. There were few things that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agent Shadow was not good at. And comforting other human being was one of them. The only interaction she had in the last eight years was with other agents, murderers or assassins. They were definitely not a bunch of people that needed her comforting.

"You won't" She huffed seeing the woman on the floor jump out of fear. People were so weak. A small injury made them completely out of any senses. It's not like she didn't make any noise coming in here, the woman should have heard her. She shook her head, trying to not think about it, and walked to the woman. "Don't worry, I'm a fri... Let's just say I'm an ally." She walked closer and kneeled on one knee and examined the woman's leg. "When I heal you, you need to use the back door, and leave, do you understand me?" Ana looked up for any reassurance but didn't get anything, except for a fearful look. She bit her lip with anger and coapted her head to the woman's leg and started the healing process. "See? I'm here to help!", she took a deep breath and looked around. One of the PA systems was attached. She focused some of the energy around and connected with it. "Ok..." Everyone looked around when they heard an unfamiliar voice. "I will not repeat myself. I will come around and heal your injuries. I am an ally, so don't panic. I hate those reflexes..."

"Будь милым!" Ana hissed at the voice coming from her earpiece. Damn Romanoff. She wondered if the agent would be so nice to those people. If she herself seen the state of this place.

"Carrying on..." Ana continued, standing up slowly and walking to the next person, ignoring the hushed thank yous from the woman, who still in shock started to leave the building as was instructed before. "When my healing is done you are advised to leave the building with the backdoors. I repeat back doors. Unless you want to be met with a 100 years old man in spandex fighting an Asgardian God."

"I am 94", she couldn't help but chuckle at Rogers not too happy tone.

"Deepest, and sincere apologies, Captain my Captain!" She smirked, hearing his annoyed groan, but decided to leave it there. He was fighting after all. Not a good idea to piss him off.

*  
"Thank you so much!" The old man stood up and followed the others. One more person left. A young man, unconscious, at the end of the room. She got up to walk to him, but fail, falling onto her knees. Her breathing hitched, her body was shaking of exhaustion,  and a taste of blood from her organs was fuelling her mouth. Her own energy was almost on the finish line eight people ago, so to make sure that she'd help them all, she needed to soak up some of the outside energy, which very often resulting in her internal organs to object.

She widened her eyes and sighed deeply hearing an AC/DC song coming through her earpiece. A whole list of curse words left her mouth at that moment knowing exactly what that music meant.

"Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?" The booming voice of no other than Iron Man rang in her ear, making her smile involuntarily. If Stark was there, it meant that the game was almost over. She forced herself on two feet and walked to her last 'patient'. "Princess?"

"Not now Tony" She hissed while taking care of the still unconscious man.

"Oh, the voice that melts my heart" SHe rolled her eyes, closing up some of the man's wounds. Two more minutes and it will be over. She felt the blood floating slowly from the corner of her mouth.

"Nat. I've got an unconscious casual here. Make sure someone picks him up", you said to the agent, slowly getting up ready to leave, when the cough erupted from your lungs.

"Shadow, you alright?" Ana looked down on her blood covered hand and cursed under her breath. She took another step forward but fell again feeling all of her energy leaving her. This wasn't good. It has been a while since she felt so weak, pushed herself so much for others. Damn civilians, damn Nick Fury, damn LOKI! "Shadow! Answer!"

"Jesus Romanoff, I'm fine!" Ana hissed, trying to control her breathing. "However, may need some help with walking", she stated finally, giving up on trying to stand up.

"Your prince on a white horse is coming!" She groaned hearing Stark's cheerful voice in her ear.

"Fuck off, Tony!" She heard him laugh out loud, but then the line went quiet. She frowned and touched the earpiece not sure whether it broke, or someone turned it off. "Guys! If you left without me, I will haunt you down as a ghost and...

"Don't worry Ma'am, we don't leave our men behind" She looked up and a small smiled crept on her lips. "I could hear you weren't to keen on seeing Stark, so I offered myself to come and help" He kneeled down and frowned dissatisfied. She was completely out of energy. He did not know what happened, but no casualties were left behind, which meant one thing. She has healed all of 44 injured people.

"Well, your voice isn't as annoying as his" She joked, accepting his helping hand. She stood up slowly, but fell automatically, when her legs failed to keep her up. She groaned when landed straight into the man, apologising quietly. She should have accepted Stark's help. At least he has already seen her in her weak state. The great Star Spangled Man was not supposed to see her like that. At least not soo quickly. "What the hell are you doing, big guy?" She gasped when he lifted her up bridal style. She could swear she noticed a small blush forming on his cheek, but decided to ignore it. For now at least.

"You can't walk, and we need to get into the jet, so stop acting like a spoiled child and let me help!" His serious tone and a frown surprised her. She pointed and shut up, letting her head rest on his hard chest. "My voice is annoying?" He finally asked, slowly getting out of the building. She chuckled hitting him softly on his chest.

"I didn't say it was annoying. I said it's less than Tony's" He raised his brow and shook his head.

"It doesn't make any sense, I hope you are aware of that, Ma'am", she bit her lip wanting to keep on arguing but she felt slowly drifting to sleep.

"Mr Rogers, be a gentleman and don't argue with a woman." She stated jokingly, earning a low growl from him. "Cap?" He hummed letting her know, he listens. "Can you slap Loki for me, when we get into the jet? I feel like sleeping for a while." She didn't answer to whatever he was saying when heavy eyelids fall down, and darkness enveloped her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I love creating my own characters, but I am never sure if they are good enough for my readers. Let me know how you like it so far?


	6. Not your queen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers get together to discuss Loki. Shadow is not feeling well, and her next wish will be to kill Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will see that I have changed the narration into 'you', nevertheless this is still some kind of OC... I don't know but it feels better for me to use the 'you' narration. Let me know if you prefer the previous way or this way?

Before you opened your eyes, you heard voices. There were at least four people around you, and they were arguing, which automatically made you annoyed. Who needs such negative energy.

Something was off as well. You were laying and were laying on someone.

"I know those laps", you murmured, making everyone quit their conversation and look at you. Finally, opening your eyes, you met beautiful blue ones of a demi-God. "How long was I out? Since when do we have ANOTHER God on earth?"

"Lady Ana" a booming, happy voice made you flinch. Not because of the volume, but how he called you.

"Ana?" You turned to look at surprised Captain. "As of Anna, Anastasia or..."

"Ana", you answered pretty much unsatisfied with the fact that you were no longer known as just Shadow. "Good job, Odinson." The hissing made the blonde God shocked and in a loss. The poor guy had no clue what has he done wrong. You sighed and laid back down when a throbbing in the head came back. "Sorry, Thor. Having a bad day."

"Do you, my queen?" Everyone looked at Loki surprised to see him talk. After he was captured by Thor and then brought back to the jet, he said nothing. There was a sparkle in his eyes that made you even angrier.

How long were you awake again that Loki was now sitting all tied in the jet, and a damn Thor was here.

"How are you feeling?" You looked in the direction of Coulson who was looking in a concerned way. "You did a great job out there." Nodding your head, you sat down more comfortably. The head was spinning and the insides felt like they wanted to leave your body.

"I have been better. Got any water?" You looked up to see Captain handing you an already opened one. You smiled to him and reached for it, but stopped in a midway noticing the shaking of your hand. You frowned and bit your lip, backing the arm. You cursed under you breath looking down at your shaking palms.

"The last time I saw you shaking was when..." you gave Loki a warning stare, which made him smirk but kept quiet. You did not have enough energy to deal with him. You needed sleep. A bath and a sleep.

"Here, take this, princess" you smiled hearing a smoothing voice in front of you. Iron Man was kneeling in front of you with some tablets in his hands. You didn't need to question what that was. You trusted this man more than you trust yourself. You took the pills with shaking hands and swallowed them. He then took the bottle from the Cap and put it directly into your hand. You smiled at him thankfully. "You pushed yourself too much".

"I wouldn't have to if someone here, didn't decide to be a little son of a bitch!" You gazed at Loki, who smirked, not saying anything. "I'm better, Stark, no need to worry", he smiled at you warmly and shuffled your hair, making your hood fall a bit back. You put it back on and sighed. "So... how the hell do we have two Asgardian Gods in here?" Tony sighed deeply getting up, letting Thor explain everything to you.

**  
"Are you alright to walk?" You looked up, when everyone left the jet. Steve was standing next to you with a concern look on his face. "I... I can help if you..." you stood up slowly, and patted the man on the shoulders.

"Were all the men from 40s such gentlemen?" You asked winking at him, only to leave him alone in a mix of blushed and happy expression. Despite the hard start, he felt like you were not as bad as he thought you'd be. Despite all the secrets that you held from him.

He followed you, not leaving his eyes off, in case you'd need his help. He remembered how weak you were when he picked you up. He wondered if this facade that you put on every time you are in front of others, is something you learned as an agent, or its something natural.

He stopped right behind. He frowned when he followed your starn gaze. There were agents escorting Loki. His expression made you and Cap nervous, especially when the god looked at Bruce, who was working on something in the lab.

"This is not good!" You hissed walking towards the room and greeting the doctor. "Long time no see, Mr Banner", you smiled to him but bit the bottom lip when a screeching pain went through the body. Deciding to ignore it, you looked around, catching a concerned look from Cap. You shook your head as a signal that this is not the time for this. "Big favour to you doc, and your big friend" he raised his brow awaiting. "Stay here, as calm as possible. Things are gonna get really interesting."

"Does it have to do with a Demi-God walking near my lab?" You nodded and wrote something on the phone. "Will I get any more information?" You looked at him and sighed deeply.

"Loki is not someone who would get caught so easily. He is a smart man. He wants something in here... and my bet is on two people."

"Two?" Rogers asked, walking closer to the two of you. You inhaled knowing that you made a mistake to think out loud. This will only become more complicated now.

"Well Mr Banner here is a simple choice... well more like the big, green Hulk inside him" the doctor smirked at you in an awkward motion.

"And the second one?" Steve asked,  even though he did kind of know the answer to this question.

"Well I have a very interesting powers, Captain", you answered, shrugging, "plus he is a very possessive man, and once, a very long time ago, we shared a rather different relationship than what would be between two people", you smirked seeing his blushed face and heard an awkward cough.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bruce asked completely pinpointed. "How, what, when..."

"I may be willing to answer all your questions one day. But it would cost you a bottle of good tequila," you winked at him and led to the doors. "Fury wants to see all of us". And then you left, leaving two men in a complete shock.

"Ok who the hell is she?" The doctor asked when they followed you after some time.

"I really have no clue, Doctor."

**

You were standing next to Fury looking at the Semi-God locked down in a glass, big cell. With no clue what so ever something like this even existed. You were almost sure that this was not made to capture Loki.

"In case it's unclear." Nick started, getting your attention back to the two men standing near. "You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass." He presses a button which opens up a hatch underneath Loki's cell. Loki peers as much as he can from the glass. As much as you believed that without seeing, the sounds of gusting wind would make any ordinary man shit his pants. Not a god, though. Not Loki. You saw it in his eyes. He was impressed but nothing out of ordinary. "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?!" You could sense the pissed tone of Nick's voice. There were not many people that were able to annoy him as much as this God here.

Fury closes the hatch, and points at Loki. "Ant." Then points at the button which would drop Loki into the steel trap. "Boot." You couldn't help but smirk at the comment. You could expect that not even Loki would be able to survive something like that. However, knowing Loki, killing him would not be as easy as this.

"Impressive, really. But not build, I think, for me" his mocking tone pissed you off, even more than the fact that he was staring right at you.

"No definitely..." you started, tired of staying quiet. You ignored a look from your boss and continued. "Something more dangerous and a bit bigger than your ego" he smirked at you, licking his lips.

"I am really disappointed, my lovely queen. The mindless beast makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." He looked at you and smirked. "I am desperate enough to bring her back." You frowned and sighed, letting him know that you had no intention to play some dirty mind tricks for him.

"It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is." You widened your eyes, hearing his voice. Real power? This did not sound like Loki you knew. This anger and irony in his tone made you question who stands in front of you.

"Let me know if 'real power'wants a magazine or something" Fury burked, walking away. He stopped, however, when you didn't move an inch. "Ana?"

"10 minutes, sir!" He furrowed his brows but nodded his head, trusting in whatever you were planning to do.

You looked between the control station and the man inside the cell feeling a stabbing pain in your heart.

You looked at the cameras and with one flick of a finger you turned them off. Not the smartest idea, but you needed privacy. And there was no way you would get it with all of them sitting in the room.

You put down your hood, looking up at the man, who was now smiling at you the same way he did back at the days.

"You are even more beautiful, my queen" he took a step closer to the glass and put a hand on the wall, visibly unsatisfied with the fact that he can't touch you. You shook your head letting him know about your disappointment.

"You promised me that I will never see you again! And now you are attacking my planet?" You asked in a hiss, staring deep into those eyes that look so different from what you remembered. "What happened Loki? Between you and Thor?"

"My queen... did you know I was adopted by the all so mighty?" You widened your eyes and looked away. You heard about it but never knew when you first met him. "My right for the throne was taken from me before I was born. I was fed with lies and false love. And now I fill show all of you, that the only rightful king stands right here." He straightened and smirked at you.

"Shadow, turn on the camera" you heard through the speaker.

"If you won't follow me, I will have to fight you, Anastacia. And fighting my queen..."

"I am not your queen Loki." You said calmly, putting your hood and doing the same thing to the camera. "Never was and never will be", saying this you left, feeling your heart sinking and a breath hitch. This was not a good idea. Talking to him was an awful idea. The memories of the man you once met by accident were coming back, bringing the single tears in your eyes. 

**

"What the hell was that?!" Natasha looked at you in a bit of an annoying voice, you would assume. You looked at her and shook your head.

"Are you alright Ma'am?" You bit your lip and nodded, sitting at the table. Again with the same question, the same look on his face. What was wrong with this damn righteous man?

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" You looked at Banner and smiled sadly, thanking him for taking the attention from you.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Rogers' gaze changed from you to the blonde man, who was spacing from place to place, not able to sit down.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army from outer space... smashing, only this was missing!" You cursed under your nose and leaned towards, hiding your face in your hands. Migraine was getting worse. The meds that Stark have given you may have helped with your organs issues, but hell has made your head like a ticking bomb. "He's building another portal... he will need a hella lot of energy. That's why he needs Selvig for", you continued, looking at Bruce, who nodded thinking about the same thing.

"Selvig? He's a friend!" Thor beamed annoyed.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." You looked at Natasha and clenched your jaw. Clint... you, yourself owned him a lot, not to mention Romanoff. It must have had an impact on her.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

"You're not the only one, Mr Patriot" he looked at you with a raised brow. "I wish we had Charles with us, reading minds was always his field..."

"Charles?" Banner asked, but decided to ignore it, for now, seeing from your expression that you did not plan to answer to him. "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him."

"No, he's always been crazy. It's different now... he was a sarcastic crazy bastard... but now he's... his acting like a proper dick." You could notice a smirk on Natasha's lips and a not so pleased expression on Cap's.

"My Lady, have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother. "

"He killed 80 people in two days" Natasha underlined

"He's adopted..." you couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction, but then you remembered Loki's face in that cell. The pain in his eyes when he told you about it. You squished the papers you were holding, feeling Rogers' eyes on you.

"Where the hell is Stark?" You asked the blonde man sitting near you. He shook his head, not being able to answer you. From the look on his face, you were able to say that he was thinking the same thing.

"Think it's about the mechanics. Iridium... What do they need the iridium for?" Banner asked, looking around the room. You were about to answer when two people entered the room. You raised your brow hearing the conversation between Phil and Tony.

"It's a stabilising agent. I'm just saying, pick a weekend. I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive." He turned his attention from Coulson to everyone else in the room. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself as it did at S.H.I.E.L.D. No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing. Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long, as Loki wants. Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails." He stopped and pointed at the agent in the corner. "That man is playing Galaga. He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." You sighed, shaking your head in embarrassment. Not quite sure whether for Stark, the agent or the lost expression on Cap's face.

"Relax, Rogers", you started quietly, making him look at you. "Galaga is a computer game", you smiled at him warmly to calm him down, which he gave back quickly, mouthing a quiet thank you. Your attention came back to Stark who was now standing where Fury normally does.

"How does Fury even see these?" He asked, showing around the computers and maps and all the agents around.

"He turns" you interjected, which made him turn towards you. A soft smile appeared on his lips.

"How you feeling, princess?" You never understood the pet name he gave you but in some bizarre reason, you actually enjoyed it.

"My migraines are killing me, but I'll survive." You gave him a reassuring wink, which he accepted.

"Coming back to the topic. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked sceptically. You were about to say something sarcastic to that, but you frowned when you saw black spots in front of you. You shook your head but they did not disappear. You covered your eyes with your hands when the pain attacked you. You were not listening to what was being said anymore. Something was wrong with you, and you did not know what.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" You heard a soft, quiet voice near your ear and you opened your eyes to be met with Steve's blue ones filled with concern. No one else seemed to notice it. You wanted to answer him, tell him not to worry, but no words came out, except for a whimper of pain. Your hand travelled to his and squished it. And then it struck you. You gazed at Stark who gave an apologetic look.

"I'm gonna kill this bastard", you said before falling forward, right into Steve's arms.

"Well, that took her a long time", Stark sighed, looking at your limp body in the man's arms. He rolled his eyes when Coulson walked to you and checked your vitals. "Relax, I only put her for a little nap. She needs it." Everyone gave him a stern look, which he tried to ignore. "We may need her in the near future. Her abilities depend on her strength."

"You know she's gonna kill you when she wakes up", Natasha asked, looking at your sleeping body, and couldn't help the evil smirk, when she noticed the awkward way Rogers was holding you. "Put her head on your laps, apparently she likes that" he blushed and nodded, shifting you softly. Your hood came down a bit, and he was curious to see your eyes, the rest of the face, except for the lips. But he accepted your privacy and did nothing. Putting both of his hands on the sides of his own body, making sure not to take advantage of touching you, when you were asleep.

"Well, all I have to do is ignore her" Tony answered with an awkward smile. "But now let's try and find a way to trace this demi-God thing and get the blue shining stick back."

 


	7. Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some information about Ana and her past. Coulson is being a sweetheart, Tony is being Tony, and Captain America does not seem to trust Ana as much anymore.

_The blood was covering every possible furniture in this awful house. The wall and floor were awash with their blood and she was standing in the middle of the room, looking at the people, that were once her parents. The mother. that was disappearing every night to spend her time with different man, a drunk bastard that found joy in beating the hell out of his only daughter, after a bottle of cheap vodka._

_She did not feel pain or sadness. She never loved them, and they probably have never loved her. She was just a bother for their poor asses. A mistake of one, drunken night._

_She turned around, took a little backpack, that she has packed, and left the house, knowing enough about this world, that no one will even care about their deaths. Life wasn't fair, and she found it very quickly for four years old. People don't care about each other. If you won't take care of yourself, you will die very quickly._

_So she left, to start a life of her own, even if it meant to starve every night, under the cold wind and a sky, that only showed her how truly lonely she really was._

_*_

_"Phil, you are cheating!" the little girl whined when he once again shot another ten when she was still shooting only sevens. He laughed out loud and patted her little head in a 'fatherly' manner. She looked up and pouted, making him laugh even more._

_"You are still holding your gun in a weird way", he started with his explanations, repairing her stance, and putting the weapon back onto the 11 years old hand._

_"I hate guns... Why can't I fight with knives?" She asked him when once again she hit the target with number seven, not even close to the higher number. Ana loved the knives. They felt natural in her hand, as it was the only weapon she had when she was still sleeping on the streets._

_"You can't always win a fight with only a knife, sweety. You have to be able to multitask. Come on focus, Nick would be proud to see you achieving another part of your training." Her smile widened and she came back to training with Coulson._

_*_

_"You won't find this view on earth", she turned around to see a tall, long-haired demi-God walking in her direction. She smiled softly and nodded. He was right. There was something magical in the Asgardian sunsets. Something that she has never seen back on earth. Ana frowned when a little, green blanket landed on her shoulders. "Wouldn't want my queen to get sick." She smiled sadly and looked away. This incredible man has been nothing but amazing towards her. Him and his brother, that she owned life, were nothing but incredible and helpful. However, it was towards this younger  God, that her heart skipped a bit, even though she knew that there was no future for them. She, a mere human, an agent that dedicated her life to protect her country, and him, the demi-god, the prince of Asgard._

_"You are too kind for me Loki", the girl finally stated, which made him put a hand around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and kissed the side of her head._

_"I don't see that as a bad thing, do you?" She breathed in and looked at him, gasping when his lips attached to hers. And that was enough to make her lose any conscious or rational thinking. He was the first person in her life, that made the agent feel so special. And she hated to admit that she truly liked it._

_**_

She sat up violently when the last dream ended. She was breathing fast and unsteady. She was in an unknown room, which made her panic a bit.

"Relax, sweety, you are safe", Ana looked to the right and released a gasp of air, noticing a familiar face. "You had nightmares?" She closed her eyes, not sure what to answer to that.

"Kind of... more like memories." He nodded his head, knowing how his 'daughter' hated to speak about the past and these dreams. She may have opened up to him throughout all those years, but there were still things he did not know about this girl. Things no one knew about, except one. The one person, that was now sitting in the glass cell. "I need to go find and kill Stark", he chuckled and helped her get up.

"Go easy on him, he wanted to help and make you feel better", She widened her eyes. Coulson defending Tony Stark? That was something new. "You needed this sleep, even if this was only an hour." She looked at the clock and sighed. To be honest, this was the longest, one-time nap she had for a while. The dreams would normally come after about 20 minutes of sleep. But not now. She sighed and smiled at the agent, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll just break some bones..." He chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. Despite knowing about your joke, he was still internally worried for the poor Iron Man. He was watching her leaving and smiled sadly. They still hadn't got any time to just sit down and talk. He hasn't seen her for so many years. She was like a daughter to him, and he missed his little girl. The little girl, who has become a beautiful, strong and scary woman. A dangerous agent.

_"She's not ready!" he hissed at his boss, looking at the documents in his hands. "She just turned sixteen! You are sending a kid up there!"_

_"Sentiment won't change my mind." Fury said calmly, understanding why his right hand was so pissed. "Despite the age, she is still the best person for this mission. And you know that as well."_

_"You are sending your own daughter to 'The Paradise'. She will die", Nick sighed and sat down._

_"You think I don't know that? But she is an agent first, and then my daughter. She will be fine. I have faith in her. She is my daughter after all."_   
  


How he hated Fury that day. How hard it was for him to say goodbye to this beautiful young girl, who has just legally become an agent _._ How he wished he would come back in time, and object to this decision. She would probably have never forgiven him, though. He sighed getting rid of these irrational, selfish thoughts. He had a job to do.

*

"I wonder how many bones I can break for you to still be able to kick some asses if needed" _,_ she walked into the lab, to the topic Stark and Banner. The billionaire paled instinctively and backed away behind the doctor, who sighed and chuckled with amusement. _"_ Or you know what? I will tie you up and call Romanoff. I'm sure she has some good torturing methods." Her face showed no emotions same as the cold tone, which scared the poor man even more _._

"Ana, princess..." He started, swallowing hard when he noticed her hand slowly going to the holster. "You look great! Amazing, right Bruce?"

"No, face your own music alone" he took a step back, which she deeply appreciated. Banner was not on her list today.

"Come one, Shadow, you do not want to piss Mr Hulk do you?" Stark laughed awkwardly. "My screams of pain would definitely set him off." She stopped and looked at the doctor, who just shrugged.

"I'll wait till all this is over. Just wait, Stark, I'll bury you six feet, no sixteen feet under the ground." He nodded understandably, happy to be alive. For now. _"_ By the way, got anything, while I was...out?" She gave Tony a pissed stare and looked back to Banner.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports of the Tesseract. But it's going to take weeks to process." She sighed and leaned on the desk, taking one of the reports.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster, we can clock this at around 600 teraflops." She looked at the Iron Man and frowned.

"What would happen if I would use my energy to open it, or... Well, try to close the portal if... you know it needed to be done?" The room got quiet and the look on both of the men's face was more than enough of an answer for her.

"Your body would not survive the impact. That much energy... It's more the gamma in me..." Bruce explained sadly.

"Ok, just curious", She joked, putting away the documents. Trying to avoid the concerned look of her friend.

"You know... I only took a toothbrush" a smile spread on the agent's lips, hearing the doctor's remark.

"You know, you should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it. It's Candy Land." She looked at Stark and chuckled quietly.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke Harlem."

"Well, I promise a stress-free environment. No tension, no surprises." She moved towards him ready to say something mean when he attacked Banner with an electric stick.

"What is wrong with you?!" Ana and Captain said in union, both staring at Tony.

"How cute!" He squealed, smirking at both of them. "Do you finish each other's sentences as well?" 

"Stark, I'm starting to think, that S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't really need your help as much", she took a step forward, making him hide behind Banner again. 

"Is everything a joke to you?" Rogers hissed, seeing his face, and movements. The agent looked at Cap and sighed. 

"Oh do not go there... He is like a kid. You won't get a mature answer out of him." 

"Funny things are..." Tony answered, smirking to the girl, who shook her head in an annoyance. As much as loved and adored this man, she was really close in breaking some of the bones in his body. He should still be able to function with 100 bones, right?

"Tony, Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offence, Bruce", she added, smiling to the man apologetically. She grew to like this shy, smart man, that was unlucky enough to have an uncontrollable, green beast inside of him. 

"It's all right, I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things", he answered giving the woman an assuring smile. 

"You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut" the agent rolled her eyes, and stared at the man, starting to get really annoyed. Especially sensing the anger rising in the oh so calm Captain Rogers. 

" And you need to focus on the problem, Mr Stark", she shook her head, knowing well-enough that that kind of words, and the tone, will not work on someone like Tony Stark. 

"Do you think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables." She frowned looking at her friend in an unclear way. She definitely did not like the direction this conversation was taking. She knew him long and well enough to know, that if Tony Stark had a thought, it was probably the right one. 

"Are you trying to tell me, Nick Fury is hiding something?" She did not miss the sad look on his face when he turned towards the girl. Oh, how he would prefer for her to still be asleep and not be a part of this conversation. He knew so well, how she respected the head of the organisation and finding out about something like that was definitely not something she would enjoy. And he, out of all the people around the world, had a soft spot in his 'oh surprise' heart. 

"He's a spy, Princess. He's "the" spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging you too. Isn't it?" All the looks landed on the doctor, who took a step back, apparently ashamed of what would come out of his mouth if he decided to be honest. 

"Bruce?" She asked, looking at him with a mixture of hope, fear and betrayal. 

"A warm light for all mankind." Loki's jab at Fury about the Cube. I think that was meant for you." He pointed at Stark. " Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big, ugly building in New York?" She couldn't help but giggle quietly, seeing Stark's face after Roger's words."

"It's powered by an arc reactor, a self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what, a year?" She continued, slowly catching up on the terrifying thought that Doc was trying to come across. 

"It's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at." Tony added proudly, looking at Cap with this inflating ego way. 

"So, why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. Bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Banner askes, automatically looking at the girl, as of looking for some answers. She bit her lip and backed out a bit, leaning on the desk, once again. This wasn't going well. She tried to remember about any project that Fury or Coulson would have told her about, but nothing came to her mind. Everything was foggy. And she never eve came up with a thought to go through the data of the organisation that have raised her. 

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programme finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure files."

"Tony, are you shitting me right now?" She raised her voice, waking up from the trance of thoughts. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, I'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D. Has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?"

"You son of a bitch!" She took a step closer to him but was stopped by a hand wrapping around her arm. She looked to her right and noticed Steve, trying to calm her down with his baby blue eyes. 

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around." He hissed, ironically, pulling the girl closer to himself feeling her stronger push towards Stark. He could swear he heard some cursing under her nose (not sure to whom directed) but she did calm down and tapped his hand twice, letting him know that it was fine to let her go. He blushed, just realising what he did, and apologised quietly, taking a shy step away from the female agent. 

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome."

"It's not intelligence that we fear!" She chimed in, with a serious tone of voice. "But people with too big of an ego, and too much power in their hands." She noticed Rogers taking a step closer when her voice raised again. "You cannot just hack into intelligence organisations Stark!"

"Why? Because you're hiding something?" He gave her a mad look and she knew that there is no talking him out of it. "Tell me, Ana, how much do you hide? How much do you protect for S.H.I.E.L.D?" She frowned and clenched her jaw. 

"Think twice Tony. You may cross a line and there will be no coming back!" They were both staring at each other like hungry animals that were about to jump into each other throats.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them." She stepped back, thankful to Cap for changing the topic. She was really slowly losing her patience. 

" Following's not really my style"

"Oh for fuck's sake!" She barked, leaning on the wall behind her. 

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" She looked at the blonde man surprised to hear his sarcastic comment. SHe was sure he was all good and mighty. Apparently, even someone like him can lose patience. 

" Of the people in this room, which one is, A, wearing a spangly outfit, and, B, not of use?" Bruce took a step closer, getting between Cap and Stark sensing that this may finish in a very wrong way. 

"Steve, Shadow, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you." It got quiet in the room. She looked at the screen that was still processing the information from the organisation. She knew that as an agent she should stop Tony and put him behind the bars for all this. However, there was something 'stinky' here, and something inside her wanted to know what was happening.  She furrowed her brows seeing Steve's gaze on her. There was something different in his blue eyes. Something she was not able to read. 

He turned around and stopped near the doors. 

" Just find the Cube." And he left. Ana sighed and gave the two men a stern look and followed the Captain. 

"Cap, hey Cap, slow down!" He stopped but didn't turn towards her. "What are you planning to do?"

"Why? Aren't you supposed to go and report to Fury? " His tone made her take a step back. There was something alarming in it. He did not trust her. "Just do what you have to!" He clenched his hand and stepped away, leaving the woman behind. 

She bit her lip and cursed. This was not going as she planned. The only person, that should be thinking rationally was now acting according to his feelings. Her jaw clenched when her phone buzzed. 

_Keep an eye on Banner. I will be there in a minute._

 

 


	8. Phase 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big argument breaks down between the Avengers. Ana's trust in both Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. may have slightly decreased. The fight is about to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be the last chapter that will focus so much on the original script :)   
> Next chapter: Ana vs Loki :D

She stood in front of the room with her eyes closed, waiting for Fury. She would be lying if Rogers' words did not annoy her. His lack of trust in her pissed her off, however, she understood him completely. She was someone new, someone, that even hid her own identity from all of them. She was dangerous secrecy. 

"You were supposed to keep an eye on Banner", she opened her eyes to meet with Fury. She frowned and pushed herself from the wall. 

"What are you playing at, Nick?" He raised his brows not sure what she was talking about. "What are you hiding from us? Thos guys", she showed at the doors behind her. "They don't trust S.H.I.E.L.D. They don't trust you, and they definitely do not trust me." 

"I thought you never cared what people what others think about you." She tsked and bit her lip. 

"Cause I never had to work as a team member." She walked towards him and looked him deep in the eyes. "What do you hide from ME?" Her green eyes were piercing into him, as she wanted to make a hole in his head.  His jaw clenched when he realised how much she has really changed. He has left her a leeway when sending her to Russia. Her reports were always perfect, but there was something he felt was different. And now all those secrets he never knew about, about her, Thor and Loki. Or how close she truly was with Stark. What scared him the most were the fact that she has not told him that, but the fact that he never knew about it himself. She has become that good, that she was able to hide things from HIM. This fear of her quick development made him push her away from the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters' issues, leaving her with her own Asian mission. The trust was still there, but it has become controlled. 

"Let's go" He ignored her burning stare and walked into the room, stopping in the middle of it, looking confused. 

"What are you doing, Mr Stark?" She walked right after him and deadpanned, seeing the screen that Tony was working on. Her breath hitched when she noticed weapons, data and algorithms she has never seen before.  She clenched her fingers and looked at Fury with anger in her eyes. 

"You know, I was kind of wondering the same thing about you", Stark responded with his brow raised. 

" You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract", he said angrily, looking from the screen to the two men standing in front of him. 

" We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." She looked at Banner, who himself looked a bit pissed. No, not pissed, disappointed. 

" Yeah, then you get your Cube back. No muss, no fuss. What is "Phase 2"?She bit her lip and turned around when the automatic doors opened, revealing Captain America walking into the room, with a big case in his hand. 

"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. Uses the Cube to make weapons." He answered, completely pissed. His gaze travelling from the man back to Ana. Then he turned to Stark and added. "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Nick..." She whispered, feeling her chest shrinking, and her breath hasten. No, this could not be true. It was impossible that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been using the Tesseract this way. 

" Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're making..." He started but was cut off by Tony, who turned the screens towards two of the agents. 

" I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying?" Everything got quiet. Fury was angrily staring at Stark, Banner took a step back and Captain just waited. 

"What the hell is that, Nick?!" She has finally spoken, raising her voice. Everyone turned towards her. The agent sighed and shook his head. It did not work as he wished. She should not have to find this out. When she sent him the reports with coordinates on where the Tesseract might be located, this was not what she expected. "I told you that this should not be used for this kind of purposes!" She hissed, taking a step closer towards the man. "You promised me, that this will be used for 'Good reasons' damn it!" She snapped, stopping inches away from him. She was angry, so damn raging, but she was trying to hide as much as possible. She felt betrayed, by one person she has trust so much.

"You never complained about the weapons you used during the missions?" he answered not taking his eyes off her. 

"You know damn well, that this is not what I mean!" She barked. "You are making THE WEAPON! Seriously, since when did S.H.I.E.L.D. turned into a weapon manufactory!?"He winced at her tone and gave her a cautionary look. She shook her head in a dissatisfaction matter and turned around to go and lean against one of the walls. 

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Rogers sighed, taking a peek at Ana, who hid further into her hood and crossed arms on her chest, almost defensively. He felt bad for his previous words and tone he used on her. He made assumptions before knowing the whole story. 

They all looked in the direction of two people walking into the room. Both looking surprised to all of them already gathered, in a very defensive stance. 

"Did you know about that?" Banner asked Romanoff, pointing at the screen and the case with weapons prototypes. The Russian widened her eyes and looked at Fury, almost as looking for the approval to speak. She then turned to see Ana leaning against the wall. Sensing the awkwardness in the air, she could only assume that Shadow found out about Fury's and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secret. Her gaze then moved back to Bruce and she tried to sound as calm as she could in that situation. 

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Ana's head snapped up and she walked to stand next to the Russian. 

"Oh, he was well removed, before you decided to get him here from that damn Calcutta." She said in a serious, quiet tone, that Romanoff knew way too good. She was pissed. Really pissed, and she was aware to speak her next words carefully, not to annoy the agent even more. 

"Loki. He is manipulating both of you." She looked down at the girl, testing her behaviour. 

"Look who's talking!" Banner answered sarcastically. "I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. Is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Shadow left Natasha's side and walked closer to the screen and Tony. He gave you a concerned look, but didn't say anything, when you started to work on something, turning the screens away from everyone. 

"Because he peed his pants when Thor decided to pay some visit to Earth." Everyone looked at her surprised, her eyes still on the screen. "Quite pathetic, Nick." She gave him a stern look and came back to her research on the screen. 

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned." He argued, trying to control the anger raising at his 'daughter' misbehaviour. 

" My people want nothing but peace with your planet", Thor challenged, feeling attacked for no real reason. From what he remembered he tried to save the Earth from something awful happening, and he was finding out that the people were blaming him for all this. 

" But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled." 

" Like you controlled the Cube?" She raised her brow surprised at the sarcastic comment from Cap. 

"Sorry Nick, but you have made a huge mistake." She started, her tone less calm now, sounding her old self. "Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war." SHe looked at Thor, who nodded his head, apparently agreeing with her views. 

"They forced our hand. We had to come up with something," he added in a defended tone. He really did not like the idea of having everyone in this room questioning his motives. Especially not his best assassin. 

" A nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms everything right down." Stark added, still keeping an eye on what Ana was working on. He frowned seeing maps and some detectors, but the talking trash made him lose his focus. 

" Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark." She stiffened, seeing an alarming communication on the screen. Something was wrong, but she wasn't able to predict what that was. SHe bit her lip to focus more, ignoring what they all got to say. She felt this unpleasant feeling in her stomach, whenever something was about to fuck up. She opened the screen Banner was working on and started to type every possible information that would somehow give her some kind of control of all this that was happening. 

"Guys..." She started, feeling the change in energy surrounding them. But no one bats an eye on her concern tone, still arguing like little kids. "The energy..." She hissed under her nose when she noticed a Tesseract in Banner's hands. 

" Sorry, kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all." Bruce mumbled, putting the 'stick' away, and walking to the big screen in the middle of the room. She looks around the room, but her mind is empty. SHe doesn't hear a thing, except the weird feeling in her stomach. She turns around and widening her eyes. She cursed under her nose and before anyone could respond, she runs to the front of the room, and with an energy that she could get in that small time, she put on a shield on everyone around her, being pushed by the explosion herself. 

She groaned, falling on the floor. She coughed with blood and looked around. 

"Banner!" She asked out loud. They were attacked, if Hulk comes out they would be in much trouble. 

"Here. Go, see what's happening. I've got that!" She heard Natasha's voice and nodded to herself. She tried to stand up, but the broken ribs from the wall collision did not help. 

"You Ok?" She looked to her right, seeing Captain helping her to stand up. She whined when his arm landed around her waist. "You saved us all." You looked up into his eyes, just now realising that your hood was off and he was able to see your whole face. But this was not a time for that. 

"Go take Stark and try to see the condition of the engines", she looked around her. All the others from the room disappeared apparently already on the move. She coughed one more time, trying to control the string of blood that left her lips. 

"I'm taking you to a safe place!" he argued, seeing the condition she was in. She shook her head, and pushed herself from him, trying her best to see strong and unharmed. 

"Go. No time to be a gentleman here. Go help Tony. He may need it. " She took the first step, slowly accepting the pain that was travelling through her body. 

"And where are you going?" He asked concern plastered on his face. She turned towards him and smiled sadly. 

"There are agents around. Need to take that under control." She lied and started running towards the only place, that she knew she needed to be right now. Telling Rogers where she was really going would just lead them to another argument, on which they did not have the time for. She took a deep breath and quickened her walk. Loki. She needed to get to him and stop him. Whatever it takes. 

 


	9. Personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Ana get into a fight. Coulson gets injured. Steve being a sweetheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter, things will be a bit different from the movies :) Hope you like it :D

Everything was a mess. Nothing but a dangerous mess, of agents and Loki's puppets fighting. So many injured, so much blood. Normally she would stop and help, but not today. Later. Now there was one goal.

Her steps were slow and chaotic. She started to see black spots in front of her eyes. Her ribs were telling her to stop, but her determination, to kick the shit out of this man was more than enough to keep her going. The adrenaline in her, made her blood rise.

She walked into one of the dead agents and took his earphone in. Decisions needed to be made. Even if Fury didn't have on with him, Hill definetaly did.

"Agent Hill" there was a silence at the second line, and then shootings.

"Shadow? Where are you? What happened?"

"I'm on my way to get Loki. Avengers are safe... at least they were when I left. Stark and Rogers are away to work on the engines I guess." She looked around and bit her bottom lip. "Listen to me. When all that shit is over, I need you to take all the severely injured into the training room, I will take care of them." Before waiting for the answer, Ana got rid of the earphone, crashing it, and walked into the room.

"My queen! I've been waiting for you" a knife found it's way into her hand, and she stopped in front of his cage.

"I told you this before, Loki. I ain't your queen!" She looked around just now realising there was no one here... it meant that Clint has still not come. It was good. If she had Hawkeye on her tail, she would definetaly lose this fight. "Just out of curiosity, I hope you are aware of the fact that I am not lettin' you go" he smirked at the woman and looked behind her.

"Brother, oh dear!" She turned around to see Thor standing at the door.

"Lady Ana, please step away, you are injured... you have done enough" she hissed under her nose, seeing the younger brother's look.

"Injured? I did tell them not to hurt you", he was visibly pissed. "Well, I will punish them when I'm out!" Just as he was about to take a step, Thor was on his way. Before she was able to stop him, he launched at Loki, going through his hologram right into the cage. "Oh Brother. Are you ever not going to fall for that?" He shook his head, not listening to his brother's shouting. "And now, my pure Anastasia, would you rather go with me, or fight me?" Her fingers clenched on her knife, waiting for his movement. When he did nothing, she quickly took a dagger out from her pocket and threw it right at him. Just when he let it through him, she launched at him, making him block her.

"You forget I know your weaknesses, my dear Prince!" She said in a kocking tone, kicking him at his ribs, which he effectively blocked, his eyes never leaving her body. He was a man who never doubted himself nor his power, however,  underestimating this woman, could lead to his death. She knew him and his way of fighting better than anyone else.

He jumped away when a ray of energy went right next to his head. He widened his eyes when the computers and cameras ran out of energy and were now flowing right at him.

"So you have been training" it was more like a question than a statement. He remembered how much she hated those powers... no... not hated, more like felt as something unnecessary.  He tried to train with her multiple times, but she always hissed at him like an angry cat, so he let her be. "You are becoming strong, my love, it would be awful of me to kill you just now."

In a panick she made a weak shield, to stop his attack, landing on the wall, thanks to the impact.

"Look at you. You mastered the healing, sensing the energy, you can even fight and defence yourself in a pathetic way, but energy absorption is still a mystery for you", he laughed out loud, sending another of his attack at her. She put yet another shield, trying to block and manoeuvre from them, trying not to think of a pain in the ribs. "Come with me my queen, I will show you what you are capable of. I will train you and..." but he never finished when a shotgun was heard next to them. There stood Coulson with a hand gun and a big weapon probably one made out of Phase 2.

"Seriously... if I'm honest I'm not sure myself what this could do, so better not force me to use it." Loki looked as the man and snorted, apparently not even slightly taken by his words. He then looked at the woman and smirked, making her realise his next move. Not thinking twice, she ran towards the agent and put on the shield just in front of him, only to notice the God appearing right behind him, and stabbing him through the chest.

She didn't even know when the animalistic scream escaped her lips. She absorbed as much energy as she was physically possible and pushed Loki away from the agent, making him fall and break through two of the walls. She ran towards her 'father' and fell on her knees, starting the healing process, feeling all the mix of different emotions floating through her. Anger, fear, weakness.

"I told you to come with me, my love", her gaze shifted from Coulson's pain expression, right into a beaten God. Apparently, her attack has left some impact on him.

"Lady Ana, leave now!" She could hear Thor's voice from the cage, which made the younger brother look towards him.

"Oh brother. I almost forgot about you. I wonder if it is possible to kill God. Want to test the theory?" As much as she wanted to stop him, healing Phil took too much of her energy, which made her movements kept in the minimum. She closed her eyes when the floor opened and Thor disappeared.

"You have to stop him", she looked at Phil's hand resting on hers and she shook her head. "It's an order, Shadow!" He tried to make his weak voice sound stronger. But she shook her head once again. All of those amazing memories were just floating in her head. All those murderous training, the hot chocolates after them, pizza and movie nights, with him bringing her back to the bed when she was too tired to do it by herself. All the nights she woke to nightmares and went to sleep in his room.

"I won't let my dad die!" He flinched a bit, hearing her say that. He would never dream to hear that from her lips. The sincere tone made him so proud. "Even if that means jeopardizing this damn mission" she hissed and bigger flow of energy flew to him. She started to feel dizzy but didn't show it. There are too many things she still needs to do before blacking out.

"Come with me, Anastasia", she didn't look at his direction. She has never hated anyone as much as she hated him right now. If she didn't have to heal Coulson, she would definitely end up killing him. "Or I will have to kill more people you treasure so much." She was about to shout something at him when a blasting noise came out from Phil's side and made Loki land on the wall in the next room. Once again.

"Don't you dare touch my little girl!" He hissed and looked up at the woman. He looked much better. The hole was getting wrapped up, and the paleness from his face disappeared. "So that's what this baby can do", she chuckled and put some extra pressure into the wound, wanting it to heal faster.

"You pathetic humans!" She could hear Loki's roar, from the other room and she acted before she was able to think. She took on of the hand from Phil's body and directed it towards Loki, doing something she has never done in her life. She focused as much as she could and started to slowly absorb the energy out of him... it did not go as she planned, but it did give him some kind of fear. He knew she wouldn't be able to do it, but preffered not to stay and watch her learn. He sent her a sad look, and left, making her gasp in relief.

"Shadow!" She was finishing up Coulson when Fury appeared from behind her. "Where is Loki, what the hell happ..." but he never finished seeing Phil laying on the ground, thankfully looking much better than seconds before.

"Ana, it's ok, I'm ok", she looked up at him and breathed out with pain, however happy to see him smile. "Rest, sweetheart!"

"Where is Loki? And Thor?" She shook her head, standing up slowly, feeling her ribs sending her a direct message, 'don't you dare take another step'. "Where are you going?"

"Take Agent Coulson to the medbey. His injuries have been taken care of." She took a step forward and whined quietly, but clenched her jaw, wanting to surpass the pain.

"That's doesn't answer my question, agent!" She could sense Nick was both worried and angry, but now, she didn't listen.  She had a more important thing to worry about.

"I will take care of the injured." Not waiting for his response, she left, leaving the Director in a complete shock.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked outloud, completely lost for the moment. He helped Coulson up and started to walk him to the hospital room.

"She's not the little Ana we know, Nick...  she is strong. Hella strong."

**  
The room was full of agents that needed her help, and it was just then, she realised how tired she was. There was no way she could help them all in time, so she did something she promised not to ever again, having the memory of an after pain. But now was not the time to think and question her ability. She created fields in front of the agents that would heal them, at least till the point where their life would not be in danger anymore.

Controlling the healing, absorption and flow of the energy was always too much for her, but now she had a goal. She needed to last a bit longer. S.H.I.E.L.D needed those agents to get Loki. She wasn't as important. Even if she wouldn't make it, even if her organs failed, there was still Natasha, there were still Avengers.

15 minutes. That's how much time, she was able to last before she felt her lungs and liver slowly failing out of a rapid energy inflow.  She coughed, ignoring the blood spilling onto the floor. She even ignored the voice that was softly speaking to her. No she wasn't ignoring him, she just didn't hear it. The maximum level of focus, made her see, feel and hear only the essential. And now the essential were the shields that were keeping the agents alive.

"Ma'am,  please..." Rogers' concern voice could be heard in the whole room. But she heard nothing. Not until his arm reached her shoulders. A gentle touch, so friendly that it almost made her flinch. "Agent Shadow, I need you to step away", this time he tried his Captain voice, once again with no reaction from her.

He sighed and looked at agent Hill who just shook her head. She didn't know what to do. She has never seen the young woman like that before. She pulsed, when the girl coughed with blood, bringing a hiss from Steve. He took a step closer and kneeled next to her.

"Ana, doll you gotta stop. Everyone is alright." She closed her eyes, feeling him pulling her towards him. The shields disappeared. Her tired, limp body landed in his arms. With no thought, he took her bridal style and sighed, when the cough appeared again, and the blood landed on his suit.

"Take her to the lab. We have doctors there." He nodded and started walking towards the medbey.

"Sorry Cap" her weak voice, made him look down at a fragile woman in his arms. "I messed up your patriotic uniform" she coughed again, whining at the same time. He smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, doll" he looked around a bit lost.

"Left." She chuckled at his ashamed expression. "You're getting better at it, Cap." He frowned looking at her. "This is the second time you carry me and we know each other for a bit more than 24 hours?" He chuckled, but she was sure to notice a small blush on his cheek. "He almost killed Coulson... I'm sorry to worry you." His hold tightened, but not enough to hurt her. Her head leaned on his chest at her eyes became heavy.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Shadow", she smiled hearing him call her by her agent name.

"I didn't know about phase 2..." she started to mumble, blood flowing from the corner of her lips. His steps fastened seeing her worsening condition.

"I know doll, I know." His voice sounded concerned when he opened the door and walked in. "She's losing both blood and conscious."

"Damn it, Capsicle. Whenever you bring her to me, she looks like shit." Stark's voice made her smile a bit before the darkness took over her. "Put her here..."  he looked at the girl and clenched his jaw, anger rising in him. "You are damn right, Cap. He made that damn too personal."

 


	10. They were blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers fight with Loki. Ana comes up with a weird explanation to Loki's actions, and a new possible adventure starts for Shadow and Captain America.

She grunted in pain, when the light attacked her sensitive eyes. Oh, how she hated those white walls. She remembered them from her training years. She tried to sit down, but the pain from the ribs stopped her midway.

"Agent I would recommend you to stay still", she looked to her right and sighed weeping a young doctor next to her bed. Smashing. Just amazing. More people seeing her face. This was just pure awesomeness. "Director Fury forbid you to get up." He said when she started to sit up again and hanging down her legs next to her bed.

"Forbid me? He can blow me!" She hissed, touching the place under her ribs. It hurt like hell. "I can feel my ribs being shite, how about my organs?" She noticed the surprise on his face, with the usage of the word, but decided not to say too much.

"Your lungs do not look too good, but other than that it is alright... surprisingly" she raised her brow surprised to hear it, but you obligated to that statement. "I would really recommend for you to..."

"She's not gonna listen to you." The doctor jumped surprised to hear a low voice, coming into the room. "She's too damn stubborn." She sends him a deathly look and cursed under her nose. "You can leave, I need to talk to my agent" the man nodded and scooted quickly, visibly afraid of his boss. "Well, you look shit." She couldn't help but smirk at his statement.

"Well, you were never good with women", she stated, looking up at him. "How's Coulson, and the Avengers?"

"You've been asleep for less than 30 minutes, nothing really changed" he sighed and took a sit at the plastic stool. "Coulson is as good as you left him. Would need to spent some time in hospital, but he will live. And Avengers? They took it personal." She raised her brow, making him continue. "Stark was pissed, and he has left about 10 minutes ago to the Stark tower where Loki probably is. Rogers is now probably Assembling the others." She smiled and stood on her feet, trying to ignore the pain. "And there is no way in this world, that you're joining them." She looked up , when he got up towering the woman, as wanting to intimidate her. How stupid of him.

"I am... they are off to get that son of a bitch. And guess what. His on my priority list." She hissed, slowly picking up clothes to get to the bathroom to change, only to be stopped by the man.

"Three broken ribs, lungs that are in worse condition than my eye. You are a total mess, not capable to fight." She looked at the fingers on her forearm and then looked up to him. Oh, how she hated it.

"I am not letting him get away. I am capable enough to take him down, in that condition." He shook his head, and sighed, still not letting you go. "I will break that hand of yours, Fury. This is my fight. The reason why you brought me in. So stop pretending to be a good daddy, and suck it up and let me go." He flinched at her tone. He should have expected her being mad at him for hiding Phase 2 from her, but could not expect something like that. "Do you know why Loki left?" He frowned and let her go. She walkd to the bathroom, still talking. "I am not the same sixteen year old girl you last seen, leaving for Russia. I trained not only my physical but also my powers." You walked into the shower, hissing when a water fall on your body. A messy, wet bun, new, clean clothes and you wre out of the bathroom, slowly putting on the weapons. "Have you ever heard of the x-men initiative?" He widened his eyes but only nodded. "Nice people. Logan is a dick, but Charles is a sweetheart." She was at the doors when his concerned tone stopped her.

"Come back alive, Agent." She smiled and just nodded, going to join her new team.

**

"Son, just don't" the agent looked surprised at the Avengers in front of him. Thinking about all the possible scenarios, decide that it would be safer to just leave. And so he did.

Clint went automatically into the driving section and sit down with Natasha. Steve sat at the main body of the jet stand sighed. He did not enjoy it. They were practically stealing a jet. And he has never ever stole anything.

"What the hell is happening?" Clint hissed under his nose, trying to start up a jet.

"Trouble starting, my friends?" They all turn to the opening doors, to see her standing in her black clothes, backpacks and headphones hung on her neck. "Need some help?"

"Ana?!" Rogers got up quickly, surprised to see the woman here. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in hospital." She looked at him and winked, snapping her finger, making the engine of the jet roar.

"Did you really think I would let you get that son of a bitch by yourselves?" She caught Natasha's eyes on her, and a little smirk on the lips. She shook her head and laughed, slowly getting out of the Hellicarrier.

"You truly are Fury's daughter."

**

He was looking at the woman, who had now had her headphones on, and her head was bumping to the rhythm of whatever she was listening to. She should not be here. When he left her in hospital, he was sure, she would stay there for at least a couple of days, not less than an hour. What was Fury thinking? Letting her go when she was barely breathing those 40 minutes ago. He clenched his fist and hid his face in them.

It was also the first time he saw her sit in front of everyone without her hood on. And it was the first time he was able to look at her properly. A long face, with full, red lips and incredible green eyes. Her black hair, which looked like they were still wet from the shower, she has probably taken before leaving. They were dark, but not black. He had to confess to himself, she was pretty.

"You want?" Her voice woke him up from the thought, making him look into her eyes. He frowned seeing her handling him her headphones. "It relaxes me, whenever I need to kick some serious butts." He raised his brow and couldn't help but smile at her. Seeing his hesitation she sat next to him and put them on for him, turning on the Spotify. She couldn't help but smile seeing a smile appearing on his face and a single almost unnoticeable shine in his blue eyes.

"Is this DUMBO?!" He shouted. "Sorry..." He blushed, ashamed for screaming so loud. Still not got used to the the new technology and the whole soundproof headphones. "How did you get the Disney song in here?" She opened her mouth, only to close it after a second and giggle, making him blush even more.

"There is an app, called Spotify. You can find all the music you like in here. Including Disney."

"All the Disney? Even Snow White and Pinocchio?" He asked, completely surprised. She bit her lip not to laugh out loud, despite hearing Clint and Natasha giggling in the other cabin. She gave him her phone and opened the album with all the Disney hits.

"See? All the new ones and old ones." She waited for a while, and then took it from him, put the headphones on again and played something he may enjoy. She leaned and observed his features softening completely when the first tunes of "Somewhere over the rainbow" started to play. His lips a bit parted and a small, very small smile appearing, making him look adorable. The whole image of the serious Captain America disappeared and Steve Rogers appeared. A man who apparently loves Disney and some good classical musicals. She couldn't help but think, how adorable that looked.

"Ok, lovebirds, about to enter warzone here!" They looked away hearing Clint. She hid her phone and put away her headphones, trying to ignore Captain's gaze. "Stark is probably already taking care of Loki so all we have to do is stop the Aliens."

"I will leave that up to you, the Avengers", Ana stated, putting on the parachute. Everyone looked at her surprised. "I have another job to do." It was Natasha, who realised her plan first. She got up quickly and walked towards the girl.

"You will die!" She exclaimed after a while, gaining Steve's attention. "This much energy will destroy you from the inside." Shadow smiled sadly, and clocked on the parachute, attaching it finally.

"I always prefered my eggs scrambled. I'm pretty sure a scrambled liver..."

"This is not a matter of a joke!" Captain interjected, catching up to the conversation. "You are still injured from the previous fight..."

"That's why I am the perfect person..." You turned towards the man and put on a tough expression. "And do not give me that bullshit, Mr I will crash this plane to save everyone." He clenched his jaw, knowing that he has no way out of it. "Я не могу столкнуться с ним. Позвольте мне помочь вам в этом. Пожалуйста." She smiled to Romanov who bit her lip and sighed.

"You better survive this, or we will have both Fury and Coulson on our backs." Ana smiled and before anyone would be able to say anything. "Damn it!" Natasha hissed, turning back to Clint.

"She will come back, right?" Steve asked, looking at the two agents. The woman ignored his question looking straight ahead.

"Sorry Cap. This is a suicidal mission", Barton asnwered, feeling his heart clenching in pain. Steve turned to the doors, that the girl just used to leave and felt a panic rising in his body. He was just about to say something, when an attack occured making the jet, fly into the building.

**

"Ok, that's gonna be fun!" She exclaimed, landing on the building with a huge machine, that was slowly getting prepared by Selvig. "Hello, Thor's friend!" He turned around surprised to see someone in here. His blue, controlled eyes widening. "How about you step away, and let me handle what you just fucked up?" She sighed, seeing how her words have no impact on him. She apologised before showing him on the floor of the building, happy to see him losing concious. "Tony, sweetheart!" She said to the headphone in her ear, smiling when a grunt appeared on the other side.

"What the hell are you doing here, princess?" He was apparently in the middle of the fight, according to his breathing. "The last time I remember, I left you on the hospital bed."

"Now is not the point to discuss my abilities to annoy you." He grunted one more time, letting her continue. "I need to know how to stop the thing that let's all the aliens come from heaven." There was a silence on the other line and a deep breath intake could be heard.

"You did hear Banner, right?" His tone was serious. Almost like she was talking to someone else than Tony Stark. "This much energy will kill even you." She smiled sadly and put a hand on the surface of the machine, feeling the energy wanting to push her away.

"Tony... You have to put some more trust in me. I know what I'm doing." Well, that was a lie, she thought. She had no clue what she was doing and what will happen when she will do what she was planning to do. "So?"

"The only possible way to destroy it is to attack it with some stronger energy or to absorb it. As you have no possible stronger force next to you, you would need to try to close it..." She bit her lip, not happy with his answer. She was truly hoping he had come up with something more than she did. "Princess, please. Let us handle it..."

"Can you please do one thing for me, Tony?" A quiet hum could be heard from the other side. "Please punch Loki in the face really hard from me." And then she destroyed the communication mechanism and took a deep breath. This will hurt a lot. But it seemed to be the only option. So surpassing any dark thoughts. "Well, that was a fun ride", She murmured to herself, when the pain started.

She bit her lip trying to concentrate as much as it was possible. If she would be able to exclude at least some of the energy which she absorbed, into possible attacks to the upcoming aliens, there was a slight one per cent chance, she may survive it, and end up with all her organs in one piece. So that's what she did. She put one hand on the thing and the other in the destination where the creatures were coming from.

"Focus!" She hissed to herself, and then a ray of energy attacked one group of the Aliens. A smile appeared on her lips. "Well that will be fun!" She laughed to herself, couching the blood.

**

"What was that?" Rogers asked, seeing a group of the creatures being destroyed. They were surrounded by Aliens, and he already hated it, even though the battle hasn't really started yet.

"That was Agent Shadow helping us out." A voice from him behind surprised Steve. "Hey guys, long time no see." Bruce smiled awkwardly. The blonde smiled, happy to see him.

"Friends? I am bringing a party to you, so prepare!" Everyone turned around hearing Stark's voice in their ears. Just then a huge monster appeared from the building with Iron Man flying in front of him.

"Ok time to have some fun." Banner smiled, turning into the big, green guy. Rogers took a deep breath, and looked at the direction of Ana, who was still killing small groups of their enemies. To his surprise the hole was getting smaller with every minute. Impressed was not a word enough to describe how he feels right now. He could not understand how in hell she was able to both be closing the hole and kill the enemies, but he decided that he will thank her later. He will no matter what.

**

"котенок" Ana turned around, hearing a well know voice. She was almost losing conscious. The blood was flowing from her lips, feeling pain in every organ. "We are going to finish this right now, ok?" The Russian walked to her friend and smiled seeing her still alive. The fighting was almost over. She was sent by Captain in here to help her close it up, and pick her up to be able to punch Loki in the face by herself.

"Romanoff!" Stark's voice caught her attention. "Don't let princess close it just yet!"

"Stark, she's not gonna last long!" The Russian hissed into the comms, earning a look from the other woman.

"Let me talk to her!" She sighed and put the earphone on the girl. "Hey princess, how's it going?" Ana chuckled harshly. For some reason his voice made her feel a bit better, about a possible future death. She was sure she will not survive this. "Ok, I need you to keep it up for one more minute", she frowned and looked at the hole in the sky. "I have got a package from the government, that could find a place in there for it." He was met with a silence from the other side and he sighed hardly. "Princess, I'm sorry, please..."

"Are you still the same Tony I know?" She chuckled into the comms. "Please and sorry in the same sentence?" He laughed quietly, happy to hear her voice, even if it was quiet and husky. "What are you doing?" She asked seeing him flying onto the sky with something that looked like a bomb.

"10 seconds and you close the hole, you hear me ?" He whispered into her ear, through the comm. She swallowed and nodded almost as he would see her. She closed her eyes and counted down, opening them again at 1.

"Close it, Shadow!" She heard Rogers voice in her comm and bit her lip, putting all she had into closing it completely. When it was over, darkness has started to overcome her, and before she was able to faint she heard a tender voice of Black Widow, trying to get her reaction.

Natasha was looking at the girl in her arms, with panic coming over her. She was desperately trying to find a pulse, that seemed to just not be there. She took the comm out of the girl's ear and out it back on.

"Guys... she's not breathing" she gasped,  trying to help her as much as she could. "No pulse!" She hissed. There was a silence in there. No answer, no reaction. She cursed under her nose and tried once more. 15 pushes and breath in.

"Move!" She widened her eyes, hearing his voice. He walked towards them and kneeled in front of the girl. There was something in his eyes, that the Russian wasn't able to read.

"What are you doing ?" Romanoff hissed, wanting to stop him, only then realising, that the young agent has started to breathe once again. 

"Brother!" Thor beamed from the behind. Loki stood up and a smirk appeared on his face.

"You had one job, Thor. Don't let her die! You can't even do that!" He laughed angrily. He gazed at her fragile body and sighed. "Damn it! I can't even let her die!" He sighed, looking around at the Avengers coming on the rooftop of the building. "Good job mighty heroes, you got me", Natasha frowned and moved first to out him in cuffs, surprised to see him still staring at Ana, with some mix of sorrow and anger. But now was not a point to pay attention to things like that.

"Someone needs to take her to the hospital" Loki stated finally. "I have stopped the internal bleeding from damaged organs, but someone needs to see her..." Everyone looked at the god, surprised to see him cooperating. "This time, don't let her die!" He hissed angrily.

"Let me just point out, that you are the reason why..."

"Stark... Not the time. " Steve walked to the laying girl and lifted her on his arms. "Thank you, Loki..." As much as he hates to thank his enemy, it was him who saved the girl after all.

"Don't think I did it for any of you!" The god hissed. "This girl... I will not be responsible for her death..." Steve looked at him and nodded, turning to get the woman in his arms into the hospital.

**

_"You have the most beautiful green eyes." She said laying on his laps in the open air of Asgard looking directly at the most amazing view. The Asgardian heaven had something special._

_"I'm glad you like them, darling" he hummed playing with her hair, making her purr quietly with his every stroke. He loved those moments when they could just be alone. "But I have to disagree, as I believe yours are mesmerising" she chuckled at his choice of words, making him smile a little._

_"You are a very dangerous man, Loki" he raised his brow at her words and a tone of her voice. "I feel safe when I'm here with you... I shouldn't. I! A bloody assassin, I should not be trusting anyone as much as I trust you." She had her eyes closed and he could tense the nervousness emitting from her body. "Promise me, my King, that you won't let me die." He swallowed at the pet name that always worked for him. He turned her toward him and sat her on his hip, eye to eyes, bringing her lips to his for a soft kiss._

_"I promise my Queen." She smiled at looked at his green, beautiful eyes._

**

She woke up with a realisation, that could possibly change everything. To her big disappointment, she opened her eyes to the white walls she was so familiar with. She tried to sit down but squirmed in pain. Again.

"You really need to find a new hobby, Ma'am" she turned her head to be met with blue eyes of the Captain America. He looked tired, but any possible injuries from the fight disappeared, which meant that he has probably slept for a while now.

"Could you be an American Golden Boy and pass me some water, please?" He raised his brow at her name for him, but he decided to let it slide this time. He took a bottle with a słomka, and helped her sit up on the bed. "Ok, talk. What the hell happened when I fainted... Again?" He chuckled at her pouting and started to tell her about everything. She frowned at the mention of Loki's help and how he is now probably in the Asgardian prison.

"You don't look happy, that he's away..." Cap started seeing her face. She bit her lip and looked up at his concerned face.

"His eyes were blue..." She started hesitantly, getting his attention. "I remember them being green back in Asgard..." She bit her lip and growled dissatisfied. She took a deep breath and looked up at the man in front of her. She needed to pay someone attention, but going there alone would probably not end well. Neither for them nor for her... "Tell me, Cap... What you say about some vacation out of New York?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on the actions will have nothing to do with the movies. As you could see in the tags, there will be X-men that will join the show :) There will be more of Shadow x Cap, hope you will like it <3


	11. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of bonding between Ana and Cap. And boom Logan appeared :)

"SHIELD should work on your geography", she looked at the man beside her, driving the car. She raised her brow not entirely sure, what he meant. " Westchester County is still in New York" she rolled her eyes, and opened the google and clicked on the search.

"It's outside of New York City, but still in New York state. I did not state which New York we would be leaving." She retarded, in a cheeky tone, making him sighed deeply. She still could not believe that he actually joined her on this little trip. When she asked him about it a week ago, she was sure, he would try to stop her and go to Fury, but for some bizarre reason, he decided to go and join her in this 'vacation'. This is what they wrote on the SHIELD documentation. She told Natasha and Clint where they will be in case she would need help, but other than them no one knew. No one else needed to know. Plus she has promised the man to keep their relationship a secret.

"Will I know where we going?" She grinned and pointed at the GPS.

"Westchester County!" He inhaled loudly, apparently annoyed with her answer. He glanced at her and nodded his head unsatisfied seeing her big smirk. "Seriously Cap, I'm starting to feel like you don't listen to me", she exhaled, pretending to feel hurt.

"You know what I mean", he hissed, turning, when the voice of a woman from GPS told him so. He still did not understand why he decided to go with her, with no explanations of where they go, whatsoever. Maybe he just did not want her to get hurt anymore. The fight with Loki left her with more injuries, he ever wished his teammates to gather. If he would let her go somewhere where she apparently needed him (she wouldn't ask if she didn't), he did not want to leave her alone. The guilt would be too much to handle if something did happen. 

"Of come on, Rogers! It's a surprise!" She winked at him and he just rolled his eyes, knowing that it would be better to just leave her alone. He couldn't hide the little happiness, that she has stopped to wear hoods around him. She still had blouses with her, whenever they were outside, but he was at least able to see her face entirely. And as much as he hated to admit it, he found her attractive. She had the most mesmerizing green eyes, he has ever seen. She also seemed to be slowly opening to him. She had a sarcastic side to her, something very similar to Tony's, but for some reason, he did not seem to find it as annoying. Sometimes he even considered her funny. She never went into personal topics, especially about herself. There were only scraps of information he had about her, and he wasn't sure what he felt about it.

She was an adoptive daughter of Fury, who was mostly raised and trained by Coulson. She had energy consumption powers, which she kind of controlled. She was a well-trained and respected agent. And she came back from eight years mission. Oh and let's not forget her weird relations with both Loki and Thor...

"You want me to put some music on?" She finally asked, making him smile. Oh, and she had a good sense of music. He was visiting her in the hospital once in a while through this week, and she was kind enough to share her "Spotify" account and playlists with him. He was surprised to see some very old music from the '30s and '40s. including Crosby and Sinatra. She also had some music closer to Stark's taste, but he was very happy to find out that he could listen to his genre of music with someone.

"I don't mind" She smiled to that and sounds of 'East of the Sun' playing. She turned her head to the window and smiled, nodding her head to the music. She looked to so peaceful and definitely not like an assassin. He has read her file, at least what was in it, finding it quite impressive for her young age. She was talented and smart, that he knew.

"Thank you, by the way" She whispered, almost unhearable. He frowned and turned his head to her for a second. "For coming with me... I know I may be annoying you with all the secrets, but... There were some secrets I promised to keep..." Her voice seemed distant. Her tone was serious. She took a deep breath and swallowed. "Charles Xavier is my good friend, that helped me control my powers, while I was on the mission. This is all I can tell you for now."

"I can deal with that", he answered, making her relax a bit. For some reason she did not want to be enemy with the kind-hearted man, preferring him as her... well colleague. They were not friends. But she was sure that after fighting alongside she could call him a colleague.

**

"That looks homey", Steve murmured looking around the building that looked like not one soul lived here for years now. He turned and frowned seeing her concerned face. She was looking stressed. "What's wrong?" He whispered, looking around himself. Just as she planned to answer, he pushed her away and dodged the attack with the shield he had on his back.

"Logan!" She shouted, making the attacker stop. He took a step away from Rogers and looked at her directions. "Damn it, bad Weasel!" She grinned at the man, who looked both lost and irritated.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, hiding his claws. His eyes shifted from the woman to the Captain, who was still holding his shield up, ready for the future attack. "Both of you?" She looked between two men with a confused frown. 

"Oi, Cap, you know him?" The girl asked, whispering to the Super Soldier, who put his weapon down and sighed. "How cute!" 

"Peanut, what are you doing here?" Logan asked again, walking closer to the woman, who flinched at the pet name. Sure she was small, but come on, that was low... Way too low. "I could have killed you." She couldn't help but laugh at that statement, making the man growl in anger. 

"I'm sorry Wolfie, but I'm not sure you even believe in that! Did you hear him, Rogers?" The blonde looked tensed until he noticed a small smirk on the others man lips. 

"You are still as annoying as you were back in the days" She winked at him, smiling sweetly after all. "And you? I thought you went under the ice!" They shook hands and were looking at each other for a while until Cap grinned and took a step back. 

"Well, things changed. Apparently, I am still needed." The X-man rolled his eyes at his pure answer. 

"Ok, I wanna know the story!" She chimed in, standing between two of them, looking at them both. "How the hell do you know each other?" 

"I used to help this kid here during the War. Him and his little boy band. How is the sniper kid? I liked him, he was a sarcastic son of a bitch, but damn he knew his whiskey." Both Steve and Anna tensed. She read about what happened to his best friend and knew that he hated to talk about it. And she wasn't sure if Logan just asked to start a fight, or was really humanly interested. 

"He died," Cap answered shortly, his stance changed, which did not go unnoticed by the blonde. 

"Shit, sorry kid!" She breathed heavenly, surprised to hear Logan feeling sorry. Maybe the warzone does bring people closer. Well, that would have to wait a while, because this was not why they came here. She coughed loudly, bringing attention to her once again. 

"Charles. I need to see him." the man raised his brow and smirked. 

" Ain't sure he wants to see you. Leaving without a goodbye wasn't nice. The poor guy lost all his hair!" She couldn't help but burst out loud at the comment, making Steve frown. He did not understand why was that funny. 

"You little bastard don't make me look bad in front of my supervisor" She laughed, hitting him playfully on the shoulder. She turned to look at Rogers who still had his brows knitted. "Charles has been bold since I knew him. Don't worry I'm not that awful!" He wanted to comment on that, but she turned and her manoeuvre has completely changed. Like she was about to fight. He felt the same as before she left during the fight in NY. "Logan, please. You know me... I wouldn't come here if I didn't need his help..." Despite her tone being serious, Steve could hear the uncertainty in it as well. He didn't know what was the relationship between her and Wolverine, or this whole Charles guy, but there was something fishy about it... Something he didn't quite understand. 

"Come one, Peanut. He is already waiting for you!"

 


	12. The training partner

She whistled under her nose, seeing a huge building in front of her. She heard rumours the old man opened a school, but this was something different. Even when she was training with him, she never came here.

"Damn if I knew we were going to school I would bring my naughty student Halloween costume!" She couldn't help but smirk at the choked reaction of both of the man behind her. She could only imagine a grin on Logan's face and blush on Rogers'.

"Cause we all know how you love those", she turned on her heel to the right hearing a familiar voice. An evil smirk was replaced by a huge soft smile and she ran towards the man on the wheel and hugged him like hasn't seen him for ages.

"And we all know how amazing I look in them!" She winked at the man and turned to her partner. "Charles this is Steve Rogers, Cap this is Charles Xavier, a very close friend of mine."

If Steve was being honest, he has expected the man to look differently. He smiled friendly to the bold man in his late 30's, who drove closer to him, with the same smile plastered on his lips.

"It's nice to meet you, Captain Rogers. It's a pleasure to meet a national hero", a small blush appeared on his cheeks, still not used to be called like that.

"Steve... Steve is more than enough, sir!" She couldn't help but smile softly at the blushed man. If she didn't see him in action, she would never believe that this shy, adorably cute man was the first Avenger.

"Alright, where are my manners. Please let's get inside for a cup of coffee" Xavier exclaimed happily. "Logan, will you join us?" The man growled and looked at the young woman, who was spreading him to do so. Not having enough energy to fight her, he nodded his head. "Steve, you don't mind some nice British tea?"

"Not at all, sir. I remember it being really nice, whe  we were freeing London..."

"Oh, none of that!" Xavier stopped and turned toward the blonde. "If I come to call you Steve, please dont make me feel any older than you yourself." Ana could not help but chuckle at this. "I'm Charles my friend", the captain smiled and nodded his head, sending an icy look to the woman who was still giggling.

Despite the evil look, he was sending her, there was something warm in him when he saw her like that. She was so different from how she was as an agent. The happy smiled, smirks and giggles was something he would expect from the Shadow. The agent was very much alike Tony and Natasha, and he had to admit it to himself that he starts to like Ana, the vacationing woman.

"She'll kick your ass if she ever sees you look at her like that!" He was shaken off his thoughts by a low voice near his ear. He frowned at Wolverine, not understanding. "That soft and kind look? Don't let her fool you." He straightened and smirked. "She is still the same cold blooded bith" Rogers widened his eyes gearing him say that out loud. The woman stopped rapidly, and before he was able to react, the knife was already deep in the man's stomach. She turned around and walked to the brunette who growled at her animalistic,  taking the weapon off his body, letting it heal by itself. "You became faster, Peanut!"

"Don't start something, you can't finish, Logan!" She said sweetly, too sweetly. Rogers had to control the chills that went down his spine. "Sorry, Cap. He's a bit of a jerk, but you probably already know that." He let out a quiet chuckle making her wink at him and she ran away, following Charles who did not seem to worry about what just happened.

"You ok?" Steve asked, seeing with amazement the speed of the man's healing process.

"I survived worse." He mumbled under his nose. "I survived worse from her."

**

"I don't like this place... too many 'special' people..." she murmured to herself looking around the office, they were sitting in.

"For someone who is a mutant as well, you don't like your own people", Logan chuckled, knowing quite well that it wasn't the people she didn't like, but the energy flow she felt. It must be making her at least a bit dizzy.

"A mutant?" The blonde asked, looking at the girl with a bit of worry. She was holding her head in her hands, breathing deeper than normal.

"Because you see dear Stevie", she started her voice with a bit of venom. "There are different people in this world. Mutants are the once who Magnito likes to describe as the better of the kind. Our Gene's have been modified, making us live with some sorts of powers, like good old Charles here." She stopped and whined quietly, making all the three of them look at her, including Charles. "There are those that got their powers through the experiments. Take Weasel here for example." The man cursed under his nose but didn't say anything. "He's a mixture of both. His adamantium spine and clowns are a part of an experiment. But they were just developments to the things he already had thanks to mutation."

"Ana, are you ok?" Steve asked when she got up and started pacing around.

"You promised to never do that without my concent!" She hissed at Charles, holding her head with a painful expression on her face. She flinched involuntarily when  Rogers' hand landed on her shoulder.

"Oh, God!" Xavier exhaled and opened the doors making the girl whine in pain. "Jean! Jean stop!" Anna exhaled deeply, feeling no pain in her head. She was breathing g faster, only now realising the clenched fingers on Cap's thighs.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked, visibly concerned with his teammate.

"Yeah. I'm sorry", she whispered, getting up on her jelly legs. "What. The. Hell. Was. That. Charles?" She hissed through clenched teeth. Just ad she was about to add something a red-haired teenage girl walked out of the shadows. She looked concerned and scared.

"Ana let me introduce one of my students. Jean Grey, telepathic" the woman widened her eyes and looked back at the girl.

"Yep. She is definitely your student", she mumbled under her nose and started walking to the teenager. "Has this annoying man not tell you it's not nice to get into someone else's minds?" She stopped feat away from her with an angry expression.

"Should we stop her?" Steve asked, looking a big concerned for the teenager.

"If you have a death wish" Logan answered chuckling at the woman. "Relax. I don't know what's up between you two, but she is a good kid. Better than anyone I know" Cap frowned and nodded slowly. Yes, this one he learned pretty well. She may be sarcastic, a bit irritating at times and a too pouty bit she is a good human being who saved them a couple of times already.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I just noticed there is someone new in school and wanted to train my powers I hoped you wouldn't notice..." she mumbled quietly, visibly afraid of the woman inside of her. "I didn't see much, I promise."

"And what did you see, kid?" Grey opened her mouth and looked at the professor who nodded his head. 

"There was a man... black hair, green eyes. He was... nice. You... seemed to like him a lot." The woman smiled and patted the younger one on the head.

"She's good," Ana smirked at Xavier. "She may be better than you in the future."

"This is what were hoping for, in here" he answered with a polite smile. "Jean go to class. Were talk at your training later on", she excused herself looking one more time at the woman and left the doors. "Did you chose those memories voluntarily?"

"I thought it was you who was messing  with my head, so wanted to give you a reason why I'm here." She answered seating next to her partner.

"I heard he messed up quite a lot lately." He finally said, pouring everyone some of the now ready tea.

"Are we talking about..."

"Yep..." ana answered smiling apologetically at Steve. "Loki." She sighed and hid her head in hands. "His eyes are green. Like cats. I know because..." she bit her lip and shook her head. She was telling too much. No one needed to know that much. "His eyes are green, but they were blue now..."

"What do you mean?" Rogers asked, visibly indulged by what she was saying. "You mean it wasn't Loki?"

"No, no, unfortunately, it was Loki. What I mean is..."

"You think he was controlled", Charles finished for her. She nodded and took a sip of her tea. Xavier did make the best tea. "Why do you need me then?" She bit her lip nervously and looked st the blonde man.

"I need to get stronger." Logan tensed and shook his head. "If there was something that controlled someone as strong as Loki, I am afraid we are in deep sh..." she bit her tongue sending an apologetic smile to captain. "We may have an issue."

"You mean there is someone as dangerous and mental as Loki?" Steve asked, not happy with what he was hearing. She nodded and took a deep breath. "Than we need to tell Fury..."

"No. Not yet." She answered sternly. "I'm not sure if my predictions are right. Knowing Nick he will start preparing for war, and that... I don't like the idea of phase 2..." the man nodded understanding her concerns. Apparently what happened before was still between them. He wasn't about to ask that, at least not now.  "There are things you are not even dreaming about... If there is anything that I have learned from Loki, is the fact that I am still weak, so I need your help, Charles." She looked at the man with the hope he has never seen in those eyes before. There was determination, happiness, anger even fear, but never hope. 

"I'll get you both a room", he said, slowly rolling out of the room. "Hank would be so happy to see you", she smirked and ran her hand through her hair. 

"I'm sorry Steve." He gaped hearing her saying his first name. She looked tired and physically done. He wasn't sure whether it was because of the teenager, or the fact that she still has not recovered from the fight. "I will need your help..." He frowned never leaving his eyes off her. "I won't force you into anything but, I would really need some training partner, and I do not want to engage anyone else." 

"A training partner? Is that why you brought me here? Why me?"

"You are strong and heal fast. Not to mention you're not that bad with fighting." She smiled at him, but winced in pain, which did not go unnoticed by him. "I would ask Logan, but I know all his weak spots. That would just be boring", she smirked hearing him growling under his nose. "Of course I understand, if..."

"I am off duty due to vacation... There is nothing major that makes me want to come back to NY" he smiled at her softly and nodded his head, letting her know that he is on board. "But just so you know, I do not feel good with a possibility of hitting a woman." She laughed, standing up slowly. This man really was something different. 

"We are not a hotel, Charles!" Her head spun to the doors, hearing a familiar voice. She couldn't help the wide smile that appeared on her lips with his every step. 

"Trust me, Hank, you'll be happy." Both men entered the room, and Steve needed to take a step back, seeing the blue monster standing near Xavier. He was more than 6ft tall for sure. He was not as big as Hulk but there was still something about him screaming 'danger'. 

"Henry!" Ana took some step closer and almost jumped at the big monster. He seemed in a complete shock but quickly hugged the girl back, smiling to himself. "Look at you, you haven't changed a bit. Still as Beast'y as you ever been." The man laughed out and pulled the girl away from him. 

"Look at you. And you are still little and irritating." She pouted and punched him playfully on the arm. "No but seriously, you look awful", she smiled sadly and bit her lip. 

"It's been a hella couple of weeks I ain't gonna lie", she chuckled looking back on Rogers. "Let me introduce to you, my colleague. Captain America. Rogers, this is Henry 'Hank' McCoy. Known as Beast."

"Hank is fine", the men shook their hands with simple pleasantries. "So it's true you're out of the ice. How are you accommodating to the 21st century?"

"Not gonna lie, it is not a walk on the beach", the blonde chuckled, still keeping his eyes on the girl, who looked weaker every minute. She was good at hiding it, but seeing her in a critical situation twice already he knew how she looked when she really needed help. "Aliens and SHIELD itself is not really helping." The woman chuckled nervously, leaning on the wall behind her. "Ana?" She looked at him and shook her head as a sign that everything is alright. 

"I wasn't able to make anything available, so, for now, you can take my room and rest there. I won't need it for now", saying it, he looked at the woman, thanked him with a nod. 

"Come on Peanut, let's take you to bed." She hummed in appreciation when Logan took her up on his arms. Rogers looked astounded at how comfortable she was in the man's arms and for just a second he thought if she would ever feel like that in his arms. "You gonna stay with her, bub?" the blonde looked at Wolverine not understanding what he meant. "You should rest as well. She's a workaholic so brace yourself." Before he was able to answer Logan, put Ana on the bed and left the room. He smiled and looked at the girl, who was sleeping peacefully. No one has ever played with his brain so he had no idea how exhausted it could be, but now when he looked at her, she looked so peaceful. He looked around searching for somewhere comfortable to lay on. 

"You can lay next to me, Cap" she whispered when he was standing in the middle of the room uncomfortably. He looked at her surprised. "I'll stay on my side, you stay on yours. Come on, I will feel bad if you stay on the floor. " He swallowed hard and slowly walked to the other side of the bed. He took the shoes off and lay down, relaxing a bit, when he noticed how much place there still was between them. "Rest Steve. You deserve it". He smiled, liking how his name sounded from her lips, and closed his eyes, letting the sleep fall upon him. 

 


End file.
